RusAme Drabbles (101-119)
by Valori Kei
Summary: A collection of drabbles written by me. Drabbles 1-50, and 51-100 can be found on my profile. Rating/warnings vary. No longer updating.
1. Table of Contents

*Friendly reminder that unless otherwise stated, each of these drabbles are separate and completely unrelated

Drabbles 1-50, 51-100 can be found on my profile page.

* * *

Here is a table of contents for your ease of access in finding the different prompts:

1\. Table of Contents

2\. RusAme - Kiss on the Hand (T)

3\. RusAme - Kiss Underwater (T -death, suicide pact)

4\. RusAme - Servants AU (M)

5\. Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame - Food Play (T+, mildly sexual)

6\. Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame - Waitress/Art student AU (T+, mildly sexual)

7\. RusAme - Petnames (T+, mildly sexual)

8\. RusAme - Smetana/Sour Cream (T)

9\. REDACTED

10\. RusAme - Under the Radar (T+, highly suggestive)

11\. RusAme - In Case (M, teenagers 69'ing)

12\. RusAme - Love is an Open Door (M, stalker fic. dubcon)

13\. AmeRus - A Different Kind of Lobotomy (M, gore/dubcon/body horror)

14\. RusAme - Bite (M)

15\. AmeRus - Fever Dream (M)

16\. RusAme - Broken Wings (M)

17\. RusAme - Take a Hike (M - gore/blood/violence

18\. Rus x Fem!Ame - Not Tonight (K+)

19\. Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame - Tell Him (K)

20\. RusAme - Choking (M - consensual asphyxiation)


	2. Kiss on the Hand

Just because y'all can't get enough of me lol

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** T

 **Prompt:** Kiss on the hand

* * *

Such supple, soft skin, rich in caramel undertones and work-weathered durability, clean-cut nails nibbled around the edges… Count them, _1, 2, 3, 4,_ linger on the thumb. Feel it, stroke it. Gently press lips upon the pad, see? It's more sensitive than the rest. Revel in the sudden twitch, watch the bones curl those lovely digits before the startled motion eases back to relaxed slumber.

Now, mix and mingle fingers together, tickle and play upon the tips, glide and map over the knuckles, feel each and every bony dip and divide. _Ooh_ , a sensitive spot? Lean in, spread the index and middle apart, gently lap at the webbing, hear the soft hitch in breath but refuse to lift fixated eyes from the subject hand. Such a wondrous melody!

This creature is far more beautiful than anything he could ever be. Ivan knew this, knew he did not deserve such a fantastic being, and yet he could not stop himself from lavishing such carefully administered attention to the man who had captured his heart. The contrast from full, flush, fragrant flesh and his own never ceased to amaze him, the blackened nail beds of his own hand dirtied and foul next to such living perfection.

He lost himself in the sensation of holding Alfred's hand, lost himself in his love's slow and steady breathing, lost himself to the warmth shared between them both… But it was not to last. Shadows stretched and fled across the floor, Ivan's careful eyes watching the sun cut through the curtains, the carpet beside his head even graced with the beauty of day.

Hissing at the burn, Ivan quickly withdrew his hand and held it close to his cold chest, waiting for his natural temperature to chill away the hurt. Alfred's hand lay limply dangled over the edge of the bed, as if it had not been disturbed throughout the night. Wincing guiltily at the pretty thing, Ivan knew his love would soon awaken, knew his time was coming to an abrupt end.

Reaching out one more time, Ivan clutched Alfred's hand and lifted his face, gently pressing a cool kiss to the center of his palm before quickly retreating back into the shadows beneath Alfred's bed.

"Mhhm…" Alfred groaned softly, a gentle force coaxing him from his restful sleep, his eyelids protesting the morning light for a laborious extra minute. He drew himself up into a ball in his sheets, rolling over onto his side to catch just a couple more minutes of rest. His bed was warm, but something in the back of his mind told him to be wary the cool itch lingering in the center of one hand.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	3. Kiss Underwater

For an ask meme on tumblr.

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** T

 **Prompt:** Kiss underwater

 **WARNING:** Contains: death, suicide/suicide pact.

* * *

"Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt for long," Alfred reassured Ivan, offering him a hand as the other young man left his scarf in a neatly folded pile atop Alfred's prized jacket, the blond having laid a sunflower on top as well to mark the spot. The taller man nodded and accepted the offered hand, Alfred hoisting him up atop the stone railing. The cold winter wind buffeted their hair around their faces, whistling between them like a silent screaming plea for sweet release.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" Ivan mumbled softly, peering off at the distance rushing beneath their perch, churning water gushing and sloshing about with chunks of solid ice. Alfred squeezed his hand reassuringly, lips trembling as he looked to his love, Ivan eventually peeling his gaze away from the awaiting abyss to stare off into the blue depths of Alfred's own eyes. How peculiar, he couldn't help but entertain the passing thought, that this siren of a man possessed both the freedom of the sky and the uncertainty of the ocean in the windows to his soul.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed with just a short nod, leaning in and placing a cautious kiss to Ivan's cheek, teetering on tip toes dangerously close to the edge so he could plant the affectionate move. "It is."

"Should we say anything before we go?" Ivan hesitated, gripping Alfred's hand tightly, eyes searching for any lifeline to drag him off the edge, back to safety, any reason to keep his insignificant life just a minute longer. Alfred blinked at him before his lips melted and shriveled up into a smile.

"I love you, Ivan. We're going to be together forever, soon," he promised sweetly, his voice cooing and coaxing, altogether relaxing and irresistible. Ivan slowly stretched a smile of his own across his face, turning to face Alfred and hug him tightly.

"Promise you wont let me go," he murmured into Alfred's ear, the silent response of strong arms wrapping around his back as reassuring as any words could have been. Ivan took in a shuddering breath and held it, the anticipation and wondering if this were to be his last gulp of air surreal and almost uncanny. Alfred nuzzled into his chest, Ivan holding him in turn. "I love you, too, Alyosha. I'm ready."

The jump was more of a tripping slip off the edge, their combined and uneven weight making them spiral in the air as they plummeted, clinging desperately to each other, knowing that in death they could love each other freely, unlike in the cold and bitter world they leapt away from. Alfred's nails dug into Ivan's back as he desperately gripped him close, Ivan shutting his eyes as the first impact with the water overcame them both.

As the rapids churned and sloshed violently around them, water rushed into Ivan's lungs when he tried gasping for breath, everything rushing past him in an instant. Memories of a soiled childhood, an abused youth, a warm heart and a tender body, everything streaming past him in a surging blur…

Was this a mistake? Was it too late?

Should he let Alfred go?

Everything throbbed to a pulsating and deafening roar around him, the body still clinging to him already frozen as if in a death grip. He shut his eyes to the darkness, but reopened them blindly when he felt lips pressed to his own open mouth, water pouring into them both as they sank deeper and deeper beneath the bridge. He realized with that single underwater kiss that what was filling him wasn't water or impending death. No, it was Alfred's eternal and suffocating love.

And Ivan felt at last content.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	4. Under the Stars

For my bestie Gayle ( envyer on tumblr!)'s birthday!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** House Servant Ivan and Field hand Alfred are in a secret affair, and passionately embrace under the stars

* * *

 _"Psssst!"_ Alfred hissed through the window, crouched low in a bush as he tried to catch Ivan's attention, the house servant perking up slightly when he thought he heard a noise. Alfred peeked over the edge of the windowsill again and tapped at the glass incessantly until Ivan finally walked over, a small and shyly sly smirk on his pale face. Alfred beamed up at him, eyes bright and full of happy light even in the gathering shadows of a chilly evening.

"Alfred?" Ivan hissed and hurriedly peered out of the window, looking somewhat panicked and somewhat excited to find the other servant standing outside waiting for him. In a soft and hushed voice, he tried to hide his somewhat fluttery joy over seeing his lover eagerly risking his job to come see him. "What are you doing out here so late? You'll get caught!"

"Aw, don't be like that, big guy! You too cozy in the big house to come out and sit with me?" Alfred cooed sassily back up at him, standing on tiptoe to reach the sill, crossing his arms over the ledge before resting his chin on them. Ivan swayed somewhat, charmed by his lover's informal tone and not-quite desperate pleading. Tucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Ivan chewed on it for a second, raking his eyes slowly over Alfred's lean yet muscular build…

"What if the Master calls for me?" Ivan protested rationally, already starting to climb over the sill, sweeping his comfort-thickened thighs across the wood panel as Alfred moved back to give him space. Grinning like the excitable idiot he was, Alfred just offered his hand to his lover and helped him slip out the window.

"Just tell him you were busy. It's not like he doesn't have other servants," Alfred chuckled, making a quick circle around Ivan to dust off his stuffy house uniform. The mansion lay sprawled out like a miniature palace, with numerous servants for each wing of the building and then another set of servants that stayed outside to work the fields and orchards and to tend to the horses in their stables.

Alfred was one of the latter servants, a little bit of an all-around helper, eager to work where needed even if it wasn't in his specific field of tasks. Hours of labor under the sun darkened his skin to a lovable caramel tan that glistened handsomely when drenched with sun-summoned sweat, his whole body carved like a godly statue with rippling muscles that were pleasing to any eye. Ivan on the other hand spent all of his days inside the house, mostly helping in the kitchen, tending to the fires, and also helping with any heavy lifting required. His job was much easier though, for he almost always was called away from his actual work to go watch over the children and make sure they kept out of trouble, for they loved to scramble up onto his shoulders and demand the tall man carry them around. Not that Ivan had anything against that of course, because it meant he could sometimes take them out to the gardens, and he and Alfred could be somewhat close to each other while on duty.

Their affair had started up somewhat accidentally. Their first interactions were little more than Ivan watching the children get strapped securely onto horse saddles with Alfred's assisting hands, and then turned into Ivan delivering the ingredient request sheet to Alfred from the kitchens, to suddenly a kiss on the cheek while one passed the other, a secret word here and there, and somehow they both tumbled madly head over heels for the other.

Alfred finished circling around Ivan, his hand resting on his freshly dusted off hip as he stood intimately close to him, leaning up before pressing a soft kiss to Ivan's jaw. Giggling somewhat, Ivan grabbed Alfred's hips back in turn and yanked him close, pressing their faces together as Alfred moaned and swooned into his possessively strong grasp.

Separating after a heated moment, Alfred panted for breath, quivering with excitement before catching Ivan's hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere private before we are caught," he teased, and Ivan gladly followed him wherever those tenderly strong heads lead him, following the light of his life wherever Alfred pulled him to.

[-]

"The— stables?" Ivan asked softly, voice aflutter with a small twinge of dejected hopes. Not quite his first choice of where he would spend a night as beautiful as this with his lover. But that hesitant and trembly excited smile on Alfred's face told Ivan there was still a greater surprise to arrive with time. Giving Ivan's side a little shove, Alfred folded his lips into his mouth and made a thin line of them, radiating excitement and joy.

"J-just trust me," he promised and coaxed Ivan's taller body inside with insistent hands, shutting the heavy doors behind them both and plunging the barn into relative darkness. A flickering light illuminated only part of the barn, coming from the big building's loft. Frowning somewhat, Ivan fumbled in the darkness for Alfred's hand, finding it and gripping it tightly.

"What are we doing out here?" Ivan whispered, pursing his lips at the lingering odor that wafted through the area. Alfred made a little disgruntled noise somewhere in the back of his throat and kissed the back of Ivan's hand gently, teasing the pads of Ivan's fingers with his own as he backed himself up towards the ladder to the loft.

"Just trust me!" Alfred's whiny, brassy voice hissed out in a mischievous whisper as he already started up the rungs, glancing back every so often at Ivan to make sure he was coming along. Ivan had just started to climb when Alfred scrambled over the edge, checking his bearings and the few candles he had set up here and there before Ivan could see them.

"Alfred, this is really-" Ivan had started to voice another complaint before his head cleared the loft's edge, and he lifted his head and gasped in amazement at the scene spread out before him. Four candles lay on wide dishes leading up in two columns towards a cot of straw and hay covered with a thick blanket, and two more candles stood on either side of the headspace next to pillows pinched from the overstocked servants' closets. Moonlight filtered in through cracks in the wooden planked roof, and Alfred couldn't stop himself from grinning at Ivan's shocked expression. He scampered over to the made up bed and flopped onto the blanket, sprawling himself for his lover.

"You were sayin'?" he drawled teasingly, biting his lower lip as Ivan crawled towards him, mindful of the romantic candlelight.

"This is really— a fire hazard, is it okay to have these set out?" Ivan fretted and Alfred laughed, shaking his head with mirth as he sat up, grabbing Ivan by the ends of his scarf and yanking him closer.

"That's all you've got to say?" he purred sensually into Ivan's ear, fisting his hands in his scarf as Ivan prowled up onto the cot, a knee between Alfred's already happily parted legs. Ivan responded only with a gruff little noise from the back of his throat when Alfred tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, breath hitching when Ivan moved closer and pressed a kiss to his ear. "After all the work I've done to put this whole thing together? Don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Alfred," Ivan praised him in a soft and melodiously low tone, a gentle murmur breathed into Alfred's red ear. Shivering with delight, Alfred wiggled down lower and gladly arched up into Ivan's chest, burying his face into the sweetly-scented fabric of his uniform, clinging to his lover desperately. "But you know, if you wanted to show me something beautiful, all you would have to do is simply let me look upon you. You're more beautiful than any candle or moon…"

"Shit, well aren't you just the flatterer?" Alfred laughed to shrug aside the embarrassing praise, Ivan letting out a low chuckle as he hovered over him, just glad to be within Alfred's clinging embrace again. He pulled back just enough to fit their lips together, lying on his side next to his warm lover. Alfred curled up into him and held him as close as he could, their legs tangled and meshed together just like their hands and lips, as if they were both consumed by an insatiable urge to be fused into a single being.

"I love it," Ivan whispered quietly to reassure him, Alfred smiling a toothy and pretty smile back at him. They laid peacefully for a second before Alfred quickly sat up and blew out the candles, scampering around the tight little space hurriedly, Ivan propping himself up on his elbows to watch in confusion.

"H-heheh, yeah, but you're right, wow, what if the barn caught fire?" Alfred panicked, seeming to come to his senses. Ivan smiled dreamily at him as he finished up, his lover wiggling blindly back onto the little cot to snuggle up against him. Alfred really was quite the impressive charmer; even if he acted brashly and without much logical thought, the effort he put into romancing Ivan could be considered nothing less than endearing. Draping his arms around Alfred's back, Ivan reveled in the warmth of their innocent love, feeling safe and at peace in the barn.

"I still love it," Ivan murmured gently, kissing the top of Alfred's head just before his lover chanced a glance up at him, the darkness having closed comfortably around them without the candlelight to keep it away, only pierced through by moonbeams through the roof planks. Ivan kissed him again, this time on the forehead, gently rubbing Alfred's lower back with a strong hand. "It was very sweet of you to do this for us."

"For you," Alfred corrected quickly, sitting up and scooting higher onto Ivan, settling himself comfortably on Ivan's hips. Ivan didn't reply for a moment, taking a pause to register the words before Alfred ducked his chin and blushed. "Well, I guess it's for us. But it's mostly for you."

"You are so sweet," Ivan chuckled, cheeks warming with delight over receiving such dutiful attention Alfred always lavished him with. The farm hand grinned cheekily back at him, bouncing a little in Ivan's lap before grabbing his face and smushing them together, softly puckered lips cushioning the impact. Melting in Alfred's hands, Ivan hummed behind their kiss and gladly reciprocated, dragging his hands up and down Alfred's back to encourage him further. Alfred eventually pulled back with a laugh, reaching off the side of the cot for something. Ivan perked when Alfred picked up a bottle of olive oil and pressed it into his hands; the blond must have swiped it from the kitchens when no one was watching. Ivan scoffed up a snort of surprise, perplexed by the thing. Alfred squirmed excitedly, tucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it.

"Well? C'mon, let's… get to the good stuff already. I've missed you."

Ivan chuckled, popping the topper off of the bottle as he kissed Alfred's cheek. "I've missed you, too."

[-]

"N-not too fast," Ivan gasped softly, curling up somewhat as he restrained himself, bracing Alfred's weight carefully as his lover slid down the length of his cock at an impatient pace. The smaller man tossed his head back with a clenched whimper, his tight hole struggling to fit around his lover's impressive size. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll hurt less if we do it really fast, okay?" Alfred protested, knowing in his heart of hearts that Ivan was right, but he just didn't want to wait any longer! It had been too long, with too much planning and missed past opportunities, he just… needed this. Needed Ivan. Now.

"I don't want it to go fast," Ivan murmured up his counter argument, wrapping his arms around Alfred tightly, sitting up on the cot as Alfred slid down about another inch. The blond trembled, his legs spread apart on either side of Ivan's, his back pressed against Ivan's chest. The reverse-cowgirl position had been his idea, so they could both admire the night sky while simultaneously be absorbed in one another. "I want this to last, I want to hold you as long as I can…"

"Well, shit," Alfred blushed hotly, clenching up a little bit out of embarrassment. Damnit, why did Ivan have to go and say romantic shit like that when Alfred was trying to get settled on his dick, anyway? "Lemme at least sit on it, dude."

Ivan laughed at his lover's expense and just hugged him tightly, Alfred taking his time working the rest of the way down, his whole lower body throbbing from the filling sensation. "My Alyosha," Ivan whispered sweetly into his ear, gazing beyond the fringed edges of Alfred's summery golden hair to the pale moon-lit beams, the stars twinkling down upon the pair of lovers. "You feel amazing."

"Heh, took the words right outta my mouth," Alfred shivered with delight, turning his head over his shoulder to press a sloppy kiss to Ivan's cheek, reaching around behind himself to grab and tug at Ivan's hair. His lover smiled and kissed Alfred's cheeks with enthusiasm, gently bouncing Alfred in his lap as he wrapped his arms securely around his middle, the blond hitching in a shrill breathy noise of pleasure. "O-oh, fuck…"

"Like that?" Ivan teased, bracing his knees for better leverage, hugging Alfred with one arm and resting his weight behind himself on the other, thrusting his hips upwards to give Alfred a pleasurable ride. The smooth oil helped immensely, adding an off scent to their secret tryst, Alfred thankful for the slippery addition. The blond sat up as best as he could, Ivan's slickened cock standing straight and hard for him to move on. With a feathery sigh Alfred tossed his head back and slid down once more, eyes rolling back into his upper lids as sparks of color flashed across his vision, his muscles clenching hard whenever he brushed against his prostate.

"Yeah, f-fuck," he nodded swiftly, Ivan letting go of him to support his own weight better, thrusting an even rhythm into his lover, Alfred gasping noisily on him, letting out whimpers of increasing volume the longer they went on. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Alfred hurried to adjust his position, kneeling with his ass impaled by Ivan's cock and tipping forward to rest his weight on his hands, getting slightly better leverage with the change. "K-keep going, big guy, I-I already feel so close-!"

Ivan relaxed with a heavy sigh, struggling to maintain his even breathing as Alfred rode him into oblivion, the slapping of skin on oil-slickened skin adding to the heady and warm atmosphere. Shutting his eyes and then slowly opening them a moment later, Ivan dreamily stared beyond the mop of Alfred's hair to the stars above them, the moon shining down upon the pair of passionate lovers like a watchful and caring guardian. Alfred twisted and writhed on top of him, until Ivan sat up and bit hard into his shoulder, a tight hand stroking his lover off until Alfred's groans crescendoed into a passionate exclamation of desperation, the two of them climaxing at a mutual peak of love and lust.

[-]

"You're crushin' meee," Alfred whined sleepily, Ivan halfway sprawled and halfway draped across his lover, the two snuggled close on the cot, a thin blanket tangled up between their legs. Ivan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alfred's temple, getting a small taste of lingering sweat as his lover snuggled closer to him.

"You're warm," Ivan's tired voice retorted with a grunt, hugging the smaller of the two closer. The blond made a noise but didn't protest any further, reaching an arm up and over Ivan, gently rubbing his back with his strong hands, digging his fingers into any knots he could find.

"You're an ass," Alfred countered again, not that the words held any malice or bite to them, instead sounding more like a compliment. The two laid there quietly, Ivan taking to gently combing through Alfred's hair with his fingers, their breathing soon syncing up and evening out as sleep tempted them to close their eyes and rest. But a moment asleep just meant another moment apart, and neither could stand for that, both stubbornly forcing themselves to enjoy the other's company even just a couple more minutes longer.

"The stars are beautiful," Ivan commented sweetly, Alfred sighing dreamily as he turned his face to the sky, watching them.

"Yeah… almost as pretty as you."

"Flattery won't get you another round."

"Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	5. Food Play

This one is an anon request from tumblr!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame

 **Rating:** T+

 **Prompt:** Amelia has a fun idea but gets bored waiting for Anya

* * *

"Alright, there we go, cherry on top," Amelia grinned brightly as she settled down on her bed, reclining against a mountain of pillows and making sure to have the towel spread completely flat under her. Dressed down into only a silky set of bright red lingerie with her favorite white lace, Amelia was content to just stare at the door until her lover walked in, the message on her phone indicating that that wouldn't be too much later.

All the same, it was a little chilly just lying around exposed, and as she sat there she idly wondered if maybe she should put the cream up before it got too warm and went bad.

"Nah, Anya'll love it," she grinned to herself, but eventually gave in to her anxious boredom and started up a game of candy crush on her phone, tapping and sliding away at the screen for what felt like hours. Her eyelids started to droop after she advanced a handful of levels, her chest feeling sticky and uncomfortable. Dabbing at her breasts, she swiped up some of the sauce and stuck her finger into her mouth, suckling boredly. "Damnit Anya, hurry up and come home…"

Mm, that chocolate was really yummy… Maybe just a little bit more…

[-]

"Melya," Anya finally found her voice again as she stared into her room, the cluttered messes around the corners of their shared living space not being unusual things her lover tended to leave about. Discarded cans of whip cream, empty boxes of strawberries with only the green tops remaining, and thoroughly squeezed bottles of cheap chocolate sauce were, however. Her lover moaned weakly on the bed, an open-fronted sweatshirt partially covering up Amelia's favorite lingerie. Anya blinked at the other girl for a second before Amelia eventually succumbed to the awkward silence.

"You said you'd be home sooner, but you weren't, so I started without you," she sulked, taking the can of whip cream in her hand before spraying a large mountain of the white fluff directly into her mouth. Quirking her lips, Anya slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her, hanging her purse up before taking off her coat.

"What— what is all of this, then?" She asked, making Amelia wince and blush almost as dark red as one of the strawberries she had eaten during her agonizing wait. She hesitated, and then eventually replied, glancing shamefully at the food mess all around her.

"I-I thought it might be fun to do some food play for once," she admitted sheepishly, only able to offer up an embarrassed shrug. "Like, you know… Yeah."

"Oh, Melya," Anya laughed airily as she reached behind her head and tugged her long hair through the tie she always kept on her wrist, securing it as she slowly approached the bed, a sly smirk pulling at her lips. The predatory look in her eyes made Amelia tense up with anticipation, the girl drawing in on herself almost nervously as her lover's seductive expression sent tingles down her spine. Her eager body twitched excitedly when she noticed Anya's soft pink tongue swipe across her lips, her lover placing a knee on their mattress before mounting their bed, the beauty moving between Amelia's somewhat parted legs. "If you were wanting me to eat you up, you only had to ask."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	6. WaitressArt Student

This one is an anon request from tumblr!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame

 **Rating:** T+

 **Prompt:** fem!rusame Amelia is the waitress at a 50s-style cafe and Anya, an art student, frequents the cafe to "study

* * *

"Hey there, cutie pie!" a bubbly girl beamed down at Anya just after the young woman settled into the booth in the peppy little diner, the starch white and crisp red theme of the retro little place fun and always exciting. Anya's long platinum hair swished somewhat as she lifted her head, having difficulty trying to maintain eye contact with the adorable girl. Her uniform matched the theme perfectly, with a high-waisted white pleated skirt and matching white blouse both with red trim, a red neck tie and a shiny metal-plated name tag pinned to her left breast.

"O-oh! Hello!" Anya quickly replied to her greeting, already pulling out her sketchbook and pencils as Amelia set her menu down on the table and collected up the extra sets of silverware, her white skirt just barely long enough to keep her modest when she bent forward. Struggling to breathe and struggling to swallow, Anya just tensed up and remained perfectly frozen until her waitress straightened again.

"Having a good day today?" she asked pleasantly before regarding Anya genuinely for the first time since coming over, blinking owlishly at her before her jaw dropped. "Aw, wait! You've been in before, haven't you? You're a real regular now! Welcome back!"

"Ah, yes, thank you," Anya trembled, her cheeks rosy hot and embarrassed as Amelia smiled pleasantly and plucked her order notebook from the back pocket stitched invisibly into her skirt.

"You'll just have your regular order then?"

"Ah, please. A vanilla shake with fries, and, ah– a small burger. No bacon."

"Okey dokey, tall shake with fingers and a sandwich, hold the oinks," she winked at Anya and then pushed away from the table, skating on her white roller skates with the bright red wheels, her frizzy sunshine hair bouncing somewhat as she hurried to the kitchen.

Shit, she was so cute…!

[-]

"Order up!" Amelia cooed sweet and lovingly down at Anya, startling her patron with her sudden skidding arrival, her skates squeaking on the floor for just half a second. The customer yelped and slammed her notebook closed, her mechanical pencil going flying off the table from the impact. Surprised, Amelia gasped and struggled to maintain the balance of her tray, blushing. "Woah! Didn't mean ta' scare ya', you okay sweetie?"

"U-uhm, yes! Fine!" Anya excused herself and paled, knowing exactly what Amelia could have seen in her notebook. Her bubbly waitress smiled wryly at her before serving up her dishes, looking at the floor before crouching down low, carefully balancing on her skates as she bent to look for Anya's pencil.

"It must've fallen around here…" she muttered out loud, Anya's mind going blank as she watched Amelia's skirt continue to ride up and up and then–!

 _Panties–!_ Anya could barely think, cheeks hot along with the rest of her body, her eyes wide and hyper observant as Amelia unknowingly flashed her. But just as quick as she got a glimpse, Amelia had straightened back up again with a smile, handing the pencil back.

"Here you go! Enjoy your food!" she smiled and gave a little wave before retreating back into the kitchen area, Anya staring after her before slamming her book open, hurriedly sketching that sweet pair of panties over that even sweeter ass as quickly as she could.

[-]

She stayed a little longer than she intended, mostly drawing picture after picture of her sweet waitress even when Amelia focused on servicing other tables and guests, sharing that adorable smile with everyone in the restaurant. Anya's notebook was practically completely filled with her favorite model, and in her heart of hearts Anya knew she was being a total creep, yet at the same time it was just impossible to try to stop herself–!

Sparing a glance down at her current doodle, she stared at it embarrassedly for a moment before quickly shutting her book, ashamed to have even started something so scandalous…

"Check, please," she mumbled after hailing Amelia down, the roller girl giving her a cheerful nod before skating off to fetch it. Wallowing in her own lament, Anya couldn't lift her eyes to Amelia's face when the cute girl brought over the little black folder with her initial receipt inside, only opening it after Amelia moved on.

She skimmed it over and was ready to just shove her money and her gracious tip inside before pausing, taking note of the words scribbled in the upper right corner.

 _I'll pay you back for this with a dinner of my own, my treat! I'd also love to see your drawings better, you're really talented! Here's my number, call me sometime! ~A_

* * *

 _Please leave a rating 1(bad)-5(good) if you liked this drabble!_


	7. Petnames

Request from an anon on tumblr!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** T+

 **Prompt:** What pet names do Ivan/Alfred call each other?

* * *

"Hey, Vanny," Alfred called from the couch, not peeling his eyes from the television as his thumbs drummed away at the buttons on his control, a series of combo hits and loud explosions flashing in bright colors on the screen. His lover perked from where he sat on the adjacent chair, lowering his book down to his lap.

"Da, Alik?" he asked after a moment, doing his best to ignore the throbbing headache induced from such obnoxious distractions. Alfred muttered vulgar profanities under his breath for a long minute as the fight music intensified, his avatar getting slowly beaten back into a corner. Ivan sighed and tucked his bookmark into the spine, waiting impatiently for what Alfred wanted to say.

"You wanna fuck or something, big guy?" Alfred asked casually, grunting in annoyance as he paused the fight to apply a healing potion, the corner of his lips drawn up in a ferociously determined snarl. Ivan flushed somewhat at the impromptu question, not quite expecting something like that. Coughing into his fist to clear his suddenly tight throat, Ivan shifted in his seat.

"I thought you were busy, my sunflower," he mused almost grudgingly, trying not to be too passive aggressive over Alfred's video game addiction. It was something he had to get used to in this new modern era, the blond easily susceptible to addicting distractions like these. Alfred shrugged and went right back to combatting his boss, tucking his lower lip into his mouth and sticking his jaw out irritably, eyebrows furrowing as he tried a new strategy.

"Well, later then? I'll be wrapping this guy up quick," Alfred promised, Ivan letting out a huffy snort through his nose, shaking his head as he reopened his book to continue reading the page he left off on. Flicking his gaze over to Ivan, Alfred looked him up and down like a juicy hunk of steak, not even really paying attention when the boss K.O.'ed his character. He tossed his controller aside and stood up, slowly walking over. "Come on, commie cakes, don't sound _too_ eager for me."

Ivan quirked his lips and looked up at Alfred irritably, the beginnings of a scowl tugging at his mouth. "Sasha, you know we've gone over this," he protested begrudgingly, but didn't at all stop Alfred when the blonde clapped his book closed and tossed it over to the couch next to his controller, the younger nation gripping his scarf and sliding comfortably onto his lap.

"Gone over what?" Alfred teased, pinning Ivan to the back of the cushion as he rubbed their chests together, tugging Ivan's scarf down as he pressed his face into Ivan's neck, breathing hot against his ear. "Come on, Vahhh~nnn~yaaa~…. you know you can't resist this ass…"

Ivan blushed only slightly, the light rose tint melting into his pale cheeks as he wrapped strong arms around his lover, one pressing a steady force into Alfred's back to keep him hugged close while the other dipped down beyond his lover's comfy sweatpants, kneading at his ass. "Mm, Alyosha… you know me too well," he countered and kissed Alfred's neck, the blond letting out a throaty moan of arousal as his lover gripped his ass and squeezed, hard.

* * *

Please leave a rating 1(bad)-5(good) if you enjoyed this piece!


	8. Smetana

This one is just for fun

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** T

 **Prompt:** Ivan has a little bit of a problem

* * *

It started out slowly. Subtle little instances of quirky awkwardness that made the socially aware populace scrunch up their noses in passing disgust; small occurrences of confused bewilderment that made Alfred question his sanity. "I swear I just bought more of this…" He mumbled to himself as he peered into the mostly-empty jar, screwing the brightly colored plastic lid into its place before setting it back in the fridge.

The first time he genuinely noticed that something was amiss was on baked potato night. Ivan lounged in a poolside chair, a baggy white shirt scrunched around the hem of his swim trunks, the suburban ideal of paradise beneath a warm summer sun. Alfred grinned as he finished patting the crispy smoked bacon dry of any excess grease, crumbling it up into a bowl next to the rest of the buffet line toppings. "Oh Vannycakes~! Dindin's ready, babe!"

Ivan perked up happily and gladly trotted over, the loose ends of a light scarf trailing behind from where they hung limply over his shoulders. "Mmm, spasiibo!" He crooned through a passing kiss to Alfred's cheek and helped himself to a foil wrapped potato, Alfred splicing it open for him before grabbing one himself. Following behind Ivan down the line, Alfred was eager to spoon on tons of different toppings, completely loading his potato up with delicious goodies.

And then, he got to the bowl of sour cream. "What the–" he started in surprise, shocked to find so little left in the bowl. He knew Ivan loved the stuff even more than he did, which was why he got such a big bowl, but– "Uh, Vanya, baby, where'd all the–"

"Hm?" Ivan turned over his shoulder, blinking softly at his petrified lover when his heaping plate came into the blond's line of sight. "What's the matter?"

After that it was a whirlwind of digging through old shopping bags for ages old receipts, printing out months of credit card transactions and reports, the evidence mounting higher and higher making Alfred's stomach drop lower and lower. He uncovered the escalating truth, knowing something of this severity simply had to be stopped!

His case files gathered, Alfred knocked hurriedly on their bedroom door to alert Ivan of his oncoming arrival, his eyes wild behind wire frames as he burst through the frame. His lover winced in surprise on their bed, a dish of sour cream in his lap and a waiting bowl of fried mini pastries next to him. "Ah? Alik, what is the matter? Be gentle with the door, I dont want to have it replaced again."

"Replaced?!" Alfred sputtered with panicked indignation, hands trembly and voice a little screechy. Ivan scowled and took to sulking, dipping one of his dumplings into the cream before bringing it to his mouth, suckling it off so he could redip it. "As if we'd even have enough money to replace—stop!"

"Why are you interrupting my snack?" Ivan whined, popping the cream-smeared dumpling into his mouth anyway. Alfred suddenly rushed over and dumped all the papers he had in his arms onto the bed, snatching away the cream before Ivan could submerge another dumpling in.

"Stoppit!" He blurted out so fast the words ran together, Ivan gasping in shock as Alfred slammed the dish down on a bookshelf beyond Ivan's reach, marching back to the bed. "You have a problem, Ivan! This is serious!"

"Da, I have problem," Ivan snarled and brushed the paper aside, clambering out of bed to fetch the coveted condiment. "You just took my smetana away. What is matter with you? You don't take what is not yours!"

"Vanya, babe, no! You gotta stop!" Alfred started to tear up, the waterworks startling Ivan enough to make him comply with Alfred's desperate pleading. Alfred rushed forward and caught Ivan up in a big bear hug, sniffling into his shirt and clawing at his back. "Y-you've gotta! This can't be healthy for you! And for us! We can't keep living like this!"

"What are you talking about, silly Alyosha?" Ivan huffed, gazing longingly over Alfred's hair at the bowl of sour cream just out of his reach. "Did you watch scary food documentary, again? You know you overreact to those."

"No, Ivan," Alfred huffed sloppily with a noisy snort through his nose, trying to get his snotty blubbering under control as he pulled back. "Take a look at the receipts, okay? Vanya, snowflake. Over the past few months, do you even know how much money we've spent to support your sour cream addiction? Do you even know how much you consume in a day? This is getting out of hand!"

"Chto? All this over smetana?" Ivan frowned, his heart beating a little faster as Alfred glowered and grabbed up a packet of stapled-together papers, flipping through the before holding the page in front of Ivan's face.

"Look!" He hissed and then shoved the papers into his hands, picking up more and more as the background noise blended into a gruesome blur in his ears, ringing louder and louder. "Do you get it now?! You've— you've gotta stop doing this!"

Ivan's jaw slacked, buffered by the soft fabric of his scarf as he flittily skimmed over the text on the paper. "I…" He perked up at Alfred when his lover touched his arm, a look full of loving concern. Alfred embraced him, Ivan shakily wrapping his arms around him as well. "I have a problem, Alik…"

"I know, babe, I know… Don't worry, I still love you. We'll get through this, together."

* * *

Cultural context: In Russia, sour cream is a very popular sauce to put on pretty much anything you eat. Consider sour cream to be to Russians what ketchup, mustard, relish, mayo, etc etc etc is to Americans, all at once.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	9. REDACTED

This story has been permanently deleted.


	10. Under the Radar

This one is tumblr user dimwalnut's request!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Canon verse, Under the table blowjob

* * *

"Oi, Russia! You're here pretty early today," England commented as he walked into the meeting room, the startled nation sitting up straight as a board. Russia just giggled and gave him a short nod, opening his clenched fist up to give an informal wave from the tabletop.

"Zdras'vyui," he hummed in greeting, shutting up quickly as his expression darkened angrily, England wincing back in surprise. What kind of look was that? How rude! Snorting at the violent display, Arthur just huffed and turned up his nose, heading to the blackboard to start diagraming the to-do list for the day.

"Aghk-!" Ivan grunted lowly behind him, Arthur jolting when the growl was accompanied by the sound of the table wood splintering beneath the cloth. He whirled around, Ivan shuddering up a creepy, twisted, breathless smile at him with a look that said 'If you do not stop staring at me I will rip your eyes out myself!' Still, that kind of behavior was–

"Is there problem?" Ivan sneered with a heavy accent before Arthur could ask him the same question, the island nation not more than one fifteenth of Russia's impressive size racing for an excuse. England sputtered and then coughed into his fist, setting his chalk piece down on the board and heading to his respective seat (thankfully many chairs apart from Russia's).

"Oh, nothing. Nothing!" England replied dismissively, moistening his dry lips nervously with his tongue as he settled into his seat. A weird, wet, smucking sound seemed to echo through the room, Russia's death grin entirely uncomfortable to be faced with. The island nation squirmed and pleaded desperately to the heavens above that someone else would walk in and end this miserable tension.

"Ublyudok-!" Russia suddenly snarled out, Arthur flinching in surprise at hearing what could only be a curse word. He clutched weakly at his tie, adjusting it and straightening his coat as Ivan let out an apologetically raspy laugh. "Ah, forgive me just now."

"Erm, right-oh. You alright over there, old chap?" England tried to start up a pleasant conversation, shutting his mouth again quickly as Ivan tilted his head with a violent look of malice.

"I think-" he started and then jolted, banging his fist down hard on the table as he leaned forward threateningly, his expression as dark as his infamous history and enough to set Arthur on edge. "— the refreshment table is out of tea. Go get some."

"What?" Arthur looked a bit surprised, his tone salty over having been given such an order. To think, being treated as if he were some dog! But, it was as good of an excuse as he'd ever get one, so he stood up and excuses himself, glancing at the notably depleted stash of tea packets. "Oh! Indeed. I'll be back in a moment, then."

Walking down the hall, Arthur did his best to reflect on Russia's odd behavior, not that he wasn't necessarily unaccustomed to the eastern nation always being a bit… Off. So lost in thought, he hardly even realized France was approaching from the other direction, a bored look on his annoying face. "Oh. You're early," Arthur hissed bitterly, redirecting his discomfort into irritation towards his forever rival. Francis scoffed and rolled his eyes, glancing past Arthur towards the meeting room.

"N'importe quoi! Are they almost finished in there yet? My back hurts from making laps around the floor," Francis whined, tossing a section of his golden hair over his shoulder. Arthur scowled up a frown, tilting his head. He glanced back at the room, and then again addressed Francis.

"Is who done? Russia is the only one in there, the slimy bastard," Arthur growled lowly and crossed his arms, Francis sighing with tense relief and mirroring the pose.

"It's about time then! What stamina, quel connard," Francis grumbled and moved past Arthur, making a beeline for the meeting room. Overcome by curiosity, Arthur abandoned his original task and followed, shocked to find America standing next to Russia's chair with a smug look on his face. Russia's agitation remained blatantly obvious of course, and for whatever reason he had let America use his handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Oi, America! When'd you get here?" He greeted his former colony, the blond freezing up a little before relaxing, looking over his shoulder to grin at England. The tall nation shrugged, dropping the dirtied kerchief to the tablecloth for Russia to steal away back into his coat with a look of flustered embarrassment. Francis let out a snorty, nasally laugh and slapped a hand against Arthur's back, obviously making fun of him. England glared, realizing he was outside of an inside joke. "What?"

"Nothin', dude, don't worry about it," America smirked cheekily and winked at France, who only managed to grimace up a weak smile of his own. "Just knock first, next time. Gives me more time to finish off and crawl out from the table that way."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	11. In Case

Quick write that ended up not being so quick

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** 69'ing teens

* * *

"Ivan," Alfred whispered, rolling over in the sheets, pulling them out from under him when they got caught. He snuggled closer, eyes big and wide as he stared at his friend. Or rather, as much as he could see in the dark light. "Are you still awake?"

"Da," Ivan answered after a moment, rolling over to face Alfred too, their faces just barely separated. Alfred gulped, slowly crawling his fingers over to his friend. He found Ivan's hand, toying with his fingers. "What's up?"

"I... I wanted to tell you..." Alfred breathed slowly, still a little sleepy as he wondered why he was even going to do this again. Ivan made an encouraging noise when Alfred didn't continue right away, shifting closer to him. "I love you. Can I kiss you?"

Alfred trembled, and everything seemed to slow to a stop. There. He'd confessed, and he'd asked, and now he'd be ready for Ivan to punch him in the face and shout at him and never be his friend ever again...

He was not ready for when he felt Ivan's lips press against his own.

"I-Ivan," Alfred murmured between kisses as they moved closer and closer, Ivan moaning softly as he pressed their lips together. Alfred panted softly, trembling and shivering with lust and joy. "Your lips are chapped..."

"And your braces feel weird," Ivan chuckled gently, kissing him again and again. Alfred gasped, feeling Ivan's chilled feet rub against his own as Ivan's hand cupped his waist. "But I don't mind."

"Really? Y-you don't think it's too weird? I-I mean, with the whole-" Alfred couldn't finish, too embarrassed and flustered and unbelievably happy. Ivan just chuckled, and suddenly rolled on top of him, knees on either side of Alfred's somewhat pudgy body as they made out in Alfred's bed.

"You're hard," Ivan teased, Alfred keening with embarrassment as he tried to hide his face behind his hands. Ivan was having none of that though, gladly pulling Alfred's arms away, swooping in for another kiss. "Don't worry... I-I am, too."

"You don't even know how horny you make me," Alfred whispered, clutching at Ivan's strong shoulder blades in an attempt to feel the muscles hidden underneath. Ivan laughed softly, his hands roaming up Alfred's front before he slowly started to undo the buttons keeping his nightshirt closed. "I've barely been able to keep my hands off of you…"

"Now, you don't have to… I want to feel you touching me," Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear before giving the shell a little nibble, just enough to drag his teeth along Alfred's heated flesh. The warm body beneath him arched up for more, Alfred grabbing the bottom of Ivan's tank top before carefully guiding it over Ivan's head. Muscles rippling under porcelain skin, Alfred gladly ogled Ivan's beautiful form with what he could see from the dim moonlight filtering through the curtains, the shadows caressing every contour and side of Ivan's body.

Whispering his name again and again, Alfred sat up and held Ivan close, tossing the shirt aside in favor of pressing his face to Ivan's neck, suckling and kissing his skin as much as he could. "I finally get to touch you, hold you… You feel like a dream in my hands…"

"Why are you still talking when we could be kissing?" Ivan laughed breathily, eyes light and mirthful as Alfred blushed, gaping up at him. There was an awkward pause, Ivan still straddling Alfred's groin as Alfred hugged his arms around him. Shivering slightly, Ivan leaned in a little closer, slowly pressing their foreheads together when Alfred didn't move. "I-in case you didn't catch that, that was your cue to kiss me."

"O-oh, yeah," Alfred laughed nervously to dissuade his rolling anxiety, lifting his chin up to softly press their lips together, gently puckering them and moving them around to find a good rhythm. Ivan groaned softly over him before sucking in his bottom lip, Alfred pining for more when gentle teeth scraped along his supple flesh. The kissing tapered off from fierce and passionate to slow and curious, their eyes closed as they just felt each other, enjoying the feelings of tenderness.

"Can I take your pants off?" Alfred asked nervously, letting his hands glide down the slope and dip of Ivan's back and beyond the hem of his sweats, the elastic band easily stretching to accommodate his fingers. Ivan chuckled and ground down on Alfred's lap, his ass soft and squishy in Alfred's hands and hovering teasingly over his hard-on.

"If you want," Ivan hummed with a little shrug, sitting up straight to give Alfred room. The teen carefully tugged the comfortable material down Ivan's plush hips, taking his boxers along with it. The cloth caught on Ivan's cock, holding it down for a moment before it sprang up upon release, Alfred jerking back from the startling surprise. Ivan was swollen and pink, hard and eager for Alfred's touch.

"Wow," was all Alfred could say as he tugged Ivan's pants down a little lower, simply staring at his best friend. Ivan chuckled and stared down at himself quietly, awaiting Alfred's further reaction as he kneeled mostly nude over Alfred's groin. "You're so… big."

"Indeed," Ivan let out a breathy, amused chuckle, taking a hold of himself before tugging downwards, his foreskin sliding back to reveal more of his head. Alfred blushed and lay back, arms crossed behind his head as he enjoyed the spectacle of male beauty before him. Muscles chiseled to the perfection of a Greek god, Alfred simply couldn't look away from Ivan's sculpted form, and Ivan certainly was glad to show it off to him. "I already gave you permission, but in case you forgot, you're allowed to touch me."

"R-right!" Alfred blushed, and then reached out with a shaking hand, carefully closing his fingers down around Ivan. It was such a bizarre experience to touch another boy! Ivan's skin was still smooth and soft, but his cock was hard and throbbing to the point Alfred could almost feel his pulsing veins. The teen straddling him let out a keening whine of a noise, leaning back and giving his hips a gentle thrust to help Alfred stroke him. The wheat haired blond ogled his pleasured expression, admiring the rosy tint in his cheeks and the supple curve that led down into his firm rump. Tucking in his lower lip, Alfred reached around Ivan with one hand, keeping the other fondling his cock as he started to squeeze his ass, Ivan's eyes widening.

"Enjoying yourself?" he taunted, reaching down to tweak one of Alfred's nipples. The boy _eeped_ and squirmed, shuddering as Ivan pinched and rubbed the sensitive little nub standing perkily from his chest. Ivan grinned and ground down slightly, Alfred rolling his head back into the pillow when his clothed erection was teased.

"F-fuck, yes," Alfred moaned softly, squishing Ivan's ass and playing with the soft skin before he let go completely, Ivan scowling somewhat when Alfred stopped massaging his cock. Making a noise of disapproval, he leaned in, biting down on Alfred's neck when the other teen sat up. Alfred gasped and melted under his bite, shuddering as he clung a little tighter to Ivan. "I… I have an idea."

"Oh?" Ivan paused from suckling on Alfred's neck to breathe out his question before going right back to work, nibbling and sucking as much as he could, until Alfred yelped and pushed him away. Ivan grinned, and then scooted back when Alfred wiggled out from under him, letting Ivan watch as he stripped down. Alfred wasn't as careful as Ivan was in giving his show, mostly just flinging off whatever else he was wearing as quickly as he could.

"Yeah. Lie down, okay?" Alfred grinned before sticking his tongue out, Ivan's cheeks dusting rose as he relented, lowering himself to the sheets.

[-]

"O-oh!" Ivan gasped and gripped the sheets hard as Alfred started to lap at his cock, using his tongue's flexibility to sculpt to the curve and shape of his love's cock, dragging it from base to tip as Ivan moaned heartily beneath him. Too embarrassed to hear himself respond like that, Ivan grabbed a pillow and quickly squashed it over his face, hugging it close so it could swallow all of his embarrassing little whimpers.

Alfred's chuckle tingled along his heated flesh, the puffs of air making Ivan shiver as Alfred let up, idly stroking him with one hand as he glanced behind himself, his ass hovering by Ivan's face. "Aren't you going to do me, too? Or do you just want to hide?" he teased kindly, but with enough force to essentially say, 'hop to it bud, it aint gonna suck itself'. Ivan pouted at him and then swallowed whatever huffy reply he was going to make when Alfred fit the head of his cock back into his mouth.

Lowering the pillow, Ivan stared up at the cock over his face in something akin to embarrassment, Alfred's dick a little bit smaller than his own but still pretty impressive, at least from this angle. He shakily reached up, not really sure where to put his hands. Well, there went all of his confidence from earlier. Was he really going to do this? To Alfred, of all people? He started towards Alfred's dick before shying away, simply too embarrassed to touch something like a penis. Seriously, how could Alfred do it without hesitating at all?

"Oop!" Alfred yelped in surprise when Ivan made a grab at his balls instead, startled to feel Ivan's hands where he wasn't expecting them. He popped off of Ivan's cock and glanced between his legs, cheeks hot with a flustered red blush. He trembled, letting out a needy whine as Ivan prodded and rubbed his sensitive balls. "S-shit… You're a tease."

"Takes one to know one," Ivan retorted back before squeezing his hands around Alfred's balls, a little surprised at how well he was able to cup and hold them comfortably in his hands. Alfred laughed and moaned enthusiastically, going back to Ivan's body as the other teen toyed with his. It was rather comfortable, Ivan had to admit, to have another warm and youthful body atop his own, to have the weight and the feel of another boy…. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he relished in the shamefully wonderful feeling of having Alfred in his hands, of having the opportunity to touch and caress his friend.

Coming off of Ivan's cock again, Alfred whined and gave his ass a little wiggle, almost batting Ivan's nose with his cock when he thrust downwards. "Suck me, you big meanie! I'm doing yours," he sulked, the words surprisingly easy to say. The lingering aftertaste of getting to watch Ivan blush was an added bonus as well. Eventually Ivan just gave in to his fate and angled up a little bit, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

 _This works a lot better in porn_ , he couldn't help but think to himself, struggling with trying to fit Alfred's dick in his mouth. How the hell was this even supposed to work? Alfred was shorter than him so he couldn't be perfectly lined up with Ivan's mouth if he wanted to suck him off at the same time, and the way his dick curved only made it more difficult for Ivan to get it into his mouth. That and Ivan admittedly couldn't even open his mouth that wide, and his throat tightened up just by having Alfred inside. He did his best all the same, grunting as he tried copying what Alfred had been doing, struggling to keep his tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth instead of arching up by the roof of his mouth.

Damn, this is a _lot_ harder than it looks.

"M-mph-," Ivan struggled to breathe as he screwed his eyes shut and sucked on just the head of Alfred's cock, grunting from the effort of lifting his head high enough to force it just a little deeper. His eyes watered up just a little bit, his knuckles going white from how tightly he gripped Alfred's ass and forcibly held the cheeks apart, grunting pathetically at his sexual in-expertise. Despite his inadequacy, Alfred let out every single noise he could possibly manage, his mewls of bliss choked on Ivan's hard cock.

And then Ivan suddenly howled in agony, spitting Alfred out of his mouth and shoving him away, the blond's teeth dislodging from where they had sunken in. "Ow, fuck!" Ivan shouted and curled in on himself, dropping into a frenzied slew of Russian curses as Alfred desperately tried to interject with hurried apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry! Holy shit, are you okay?!" Alfred raised his voice out of panic, grabbing Ivan's shoulders and tugging on them, trying to get a closer look at the damage he had caused his crush. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! He had ruined everything! He couldn't even believe he had just let himself do that, Ivan must hate him now!

"Why- would you bite it like that?!" Ivan yelled, his face flushed an angry red and his eyes wild as he whipped up to look at Alfred, his friend freezing up into a petrified look of genuine horror. Alfred's jaw hung open as Ivan groaned through the pain again, grabbing at the sides of his torso as he writhed in agony.

"I-I'm sorry! It just felt really really good when you swallowed and m-my jaw just worked on impulse, I didn't mean to bite it! I'm sorry! It just felt really good!" Alfred shivered as he could feel sobs bubble up from his gut, miserable shame flooding through him as he could only stare helplessly at Ivan. Eventually his companion slowly uncurled, his muscles working under his pretty skin as if tension had strung through his entire body.

"Eeek!" Alfred yelped in shock when Ivan suddenly lunged, grabbing him and roughly rolling on top of him, pinning him to the bed and jostling him hard. Tears pricked the corners of Alfred's puppy blue eyes as if he had been kicked, fear stinging his heart as he looked up at Ivan's frenzied and wild glare.

"You're going to pay me back for that," the other teen snarled, Alfred whimpering and nodding his hurried acceptance, desperate to mollify Ivan by any means necessary. Ivan's nose flared somewhat before he sat back, releasing Alfred and letting the blond scramble to his knees. "If I feel teeth again, you're dead."

"I-I'm sorry-!" Alfred whined again, not that he blamed Ivan for not forgiving him right away. A whole mouth of teeth studded with braces and wires suddenly chomping down on the shaft like that… It was amazing Ivan hadn't even asked for a hospital yet. Bowing his head submissively for being the one to ruin their fun, Alfred squirmed and twiddled his fingers apologetically, trying to appear small. "I'm sorry, Ivan-"

"In case you did not understand my meaning, I want you to continue where you left off," Ivan hissed through gritted teeth, Alfred lifting his head only for Ivan to wind his fingers through his hair and grip him hard. A little grunt escaped Alfred when Ivan tugged him forward roughly, yanking him off balance to smush head-first into Ivan's groin. Alfred glanced up briefly at Ivan before taking gentle hold of his crush's cock, finding he actually enjoyed the bit of rough-handling quite a bit.

"Y-yes, sir!" he barked and then fit the head of Ivan's cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole girth before wiggling it along the underside as best as he was able. After Ivan's initial wince, Alfred could hear him chuckle softly, the hand still gripping his hair tightening its hold.

"Sir, hm? I kind of like the sound of that," Ivan taunted, making Alfred blush with flustered embarrassment, the honorific being a trained response he himself hadn't used in years. And yet, somehow, the term certainly seemed to fit. Finding himself suddenly determined to please Ivan, Alfred went at the task at hand with gusto, sliding down as much as possible before popping off quickly, pressing wet kisses up and down to the point that drool rolled and dripped down Ivan's impressive shaft.

Grunting his approval, Ivan let Alfred toy with him like that for a few minutes longer before seizing control of the reigns again (in this case, Alfred's hair), and shoved himself in as deep as Alfred could handle. The blond choked as his eyes blew wide open, Ivan relishing in the startled expression and lewd view of Alfred blinking up at him with Ivan's cock on the precipice of plunging down his throat. Ivan bit his lip and steeled himself, holding back the mounting pleasure a little bit longer.

" _Phwah-_!" Alfred gasped for air when Ivan finally let him go, needing a moment to himself to cough and heave. Ivan grinned at him, idly rubbing himself as he watched his friend recollect his breath. "Jesus, _fuck_! I thought you were going to suffocate me with that thing!"

"Put it back in your mouth," Ivan ordered with a smile, Alfred's jaw dropping a little lower as he gaped back at him.

"You really _are_ trying to suffocate me! I'm sorry I bit it, b-but c'mon Iv-"

"I want to cum in your mouth, not your throat," Ivan laughed heartily at Alfred's protesting, his friend's apology dying off in his suddenly very, very dry mouth. Alfred struggled to gulp, sitting up a little straighter as he stared intensely at Ivan's girth. Losing a bit of confidence over the sudden silence, Ivan offered up a nervous laugh. "A-ah, if you don't want to, I would not force you to do it-"

"No! No, no, it's okay! I just… Gosh, this escalated really quickly," Alfred laughed and scratched the back of his neck before rubbing his nose, Ivan joining in with a nervous chuckle of his own. The awkward giggling cut off abruptly when Alfred reached out again, carrying the weight of Ivan's mass in his hands.

"Really, if you'd like to stop, we can-" Ivan insisted, worried he might have ruined the mood just after getting it back, Alfred shaking his head quickly before taking in just the tip, his hands wrapping tightly around the shaft. It was a little difficult to maneuver in this position, but Alfred managed a quick rhythm, suckling the head as he pumped the shaft at the same time, blue eyes staring lovingly and apologetically up at Ivan. His expression was altogether endearing and arousing at the same time, and Ivan clenched up after a minute or so of the fantastic pleasure before releasing his inhibitions to pure bliss.

Alfred screwed his eyes up tight and kept his mouth as open as possible as Ivan spilled his cum inside, Alfred opening up one eye just a crack to watch his hands milk and squeeze every last drop out, collecting the sticky and salty fluid in the pockets of his cheeks. Thoroughly spent, Ivan sagged against the pillows, partially propped up still to see Alfred slowly withdraw from his groin.

" _Mwahhhh_ ," Alfred grinned as he opened his mouth with a sweet moan of excitement, Ivan's spunk drippling off the tip of his tongue and splattering partially onto Alfred's splayed hand and also on Ivan's belly. The teen blushed and covered his face with a hand, twitching from the afterwaves of orgasm and the deliciously perverted sight. Swiping his tongue around his lips, Alfred swallowed the rest and grinned cheekily, crawling up to Ivan's side and curling up against him. "Did that make up for it?"

"Definitely. Thank you, Alfred."

"Don't mention it! But uh, in case you forgot, I'm still hard, too…"

"Ah, sorry," Ivan mumbled shyly, realizing Alfred hadn't even touched himself at all, the blond too focused on pleasuring Ivan to worry about himself. Embarrassed but pleased, Ivan reached over and gripped Alfred's cock, squeezing it and pumping it as best as he could for him, still spent and exhausted from his orgasm. Alfred clutched him close and moaned next to his ear, bucking up whenever Ivan's hand slid down.

"F-fuck, Ivan… F-faster!" he mewled wetly, shuddering and easily excitable. Ivan grit his teeth and silently did as commanded, Alfred gasping and moaning with each stroke, his nails digging into Ivan's arm before his mouth connected to Ivan's shoulder. Those now familiar teeth sank down again, this time not quite as roughly, as Alfred finally came, his cum splurting up over Ivan's wrist and all over Alfred's thighs and groin. "F-fuck…"

"That was fun," Ivan smiled, smearing away the evidence into the sheets as the two just lay limply next to each other, both thoroughly spent and very much satisfied. Alfred chuckled, kissing Ivan's new bite marks before nuzzling into him.

"It really was… thanks, Ivan."

"Of course, Alfred. We should do that again some time."


	12. Love is an Open Door

This one is for a very special friend of mine!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** A special friend has a pet peeve for whenever authors don't explicitly mention if a door has been closed in a fic. Cue this stalker AU. Dubcon warning

* * *

"Oh, good, there you are," Alfred smiled breathily and with a heavy sigh, adjusting himself somewhat as the chilly night air seeped through his thin and obscure clothing, the simple black blending easily into the scenery around him. Ivan giggled and covered the noise with his scarf, a dainty and elegantly sculpted hand pulling the well-loved (in more ways than one) fabric over his nose. Grinning a cheeky and obsessively loving smile at him, Alfred watched and waited for his love to finish coming around the corner and up the residential block, counting the echoes of those fashionably plain shoes as they clicked and tapped unevenly along the pavement. "Thought I almost lost you around the corner…"

Ivan shivered and wavered in front of his house for a moment before yawning, drunk and numb fingers searching the pockets of his long beige coat before finally locating his house keys, the large giant of a man wavering on one foot as he turned to go up to the porch. Alfred shivered himself, mimicking his love and smiling for it, the thrill of watching Ivan move starting to get to him. He really was so lucky, so so lucky, to have someone like Ivan…

"Oh, dear," Ivan sighed to the open air around him, tossing his head back and grunting as he rubbed out an ache in his neck. His hair swished when he let his head flop back forward, the keys trembly and sparkly in his hands, the lock absolutely refusing to host the carved metal in its inner workings. "Maybe I had too much to drink…"

"Well, guess my work here is done," Alfred sighed and lowered his camera from his face, a sulking expression quirking his lips when Ivan finally got the latch to unlock, the knob turned and the heavy door shouldered aside by the lumbering figure. Alfred stashed his stake-out snacks in his small backpack and capped the camera lense, shifting to stow it away in its own respective bag as Ivan let himself into his home.

Really, even with how lucky he was to be this close to Ivan, the respectful and omnipresent thirty feet separating them certainly proved more irritable on some nights. The itch in Alfred's pants couldn't agree more, but at least he had captured some good material to work with on his camera's memory stick, so the night's worth of surveillance wasn't a total loss. All the same…

Sighing with melodramatic melancholy, Alfred looked to Ivan's house with almost bitter depression, yearning to once again surround himself with the musky scent of his love's dwelling, to familiarize himself with Ivan's belongings and maybe even allow himself to soil that innocent naivety. A man such as Ivan, a solitary loner with few close friends, distant family, and an unconventional attractiveness had little to worry about in regards to potential victimization, able to live his life comfortably and without precaution or wariness of predators. Which, of course, Alfred gladly took advantage of.

But, no, he had already had to wash a handful of Ivan's belongings while his love was out just that week; it would be rather excessive to continue as he had been proceeding, anyway. Besides, the sharp increase in Ivan's water bill might be suspicious as well… Another breathy sigh fell from his lips as a puff of foggy mist, the chill creeping in around him.

Alfred glanced forlornly up at the house again, before freezing.

Well, that was odd.

The door stood widely ajar, the light from the entryway banishing the porch's shadows in an almost inviting glow, the silence of the street seeming to watch and wait for what Alfred would do.

"Oh my, how careless!" he commented with an airy laugh as he lurched to his feet, hardly remembering to collect his camera case as he bounded across the way with a brisk bounce in his step. He couldn't pry his eyes away from that innocent door, and, really! Silly Ivan! Had he collapsed just inside? Alfred was just being a good, upstanding citizen checking in on the neighborhood weirdo to make sure everything was just hunky-dory! "And really, what if someone came in and stole something? We couldn't possibly just let that happen!"

Stole something like a few kisses, maybe a few loving pats… If Ivan was too drunk to remember the door, he couldn't possibly be coherent enough to remember anything else from that night, right? Alfred bounded up the porch steps, taking them two at a time in just two excited hops, not caring too much that he was being noisier than he normally let himself be. After all, this time he had a perfect excuse to be snooping around the well-to-do street.

"Hey there!" Alfred chirped from the doorway, leaning inside and being careful not to let his hands touch anything, just as a precaution. The warm house remained silent, and Alfred cautiously crossed the threshold, tilting and leaning this way and that as he peered about for Ivan, trying to find his dearest love. "Hey, you left your door open!" he called out again, a shivering smile of joy tugging his lips up at the corners as he waited for a reply.

Still, Ivan didn't call out to him, and he wasn't collapsed just inside the door. Alfred straightened and glanced left and right, trying to decide where his love could have bustled off to. Emboldened, Alfred glanced back at the street through the open door, grinning. "I'll just close it for ya'!" he yelled and kicked it shut, wiping his hands of figurative dust in a that-takes-care-of-that manner. Posing with arms akimbo, Alfred glanced around for a couple more minutes and then turned the corner towards the kitchen. The cupboard under the sink had swung open, wavering back and forth from being recently disturbed. Alfred peeked in to take stock of Ivan's stash, finding the big vodka bottle to be missing. "You're still drinking? Oh, Ivan, you silly! Guess I'd better find you before you get alcohol poisoning, huh?"

He heard the TV click on in the living room across the hall, the noisy chatter simply white noise in the background of Ivan's tipsy laughter, Alfred's racing heartbeat joining the clamor. The hair on his arms prickled with electric thrill as Alfred swished his way across the hall, pausing to catch an excited breath as he peered in on his prey. Ivan lay draped on his two-seater loveseat, long legs swung up over one of the arm rests as he otherwise sprawled out on the cushions, his coat tugged halfway off one shoulder and his tie just barely loosened. That omnipresent scarf lay strewn about his shoulders and neck, his sloping and masculine throat just barely exposed enough to show an intriguing amount of skin. Ivan groaned and brought his hand up from where it dangled off the edge, turning his head towards the TV as he took another chug of alcohol.

The man choked and sputtered up the last mouthful he attempted swallowing when something on the TV apparently was funny enough to make him laugh, the vodka sloshing around in the bottle as he set it back down on his carpet, Alfred standing petrified behind the couch when it finally dawned on him just how adorable Ivan was close up. Sure, he had brushed past him a handful of times in public "on accident," and knew how handsomely alluring his musky scent was from the press of his clothes to Alfred's flushed skin, but being this close to Ivan while the man was comfortably relaxed and unaware of his lingering presence likely had the same intoxicating effect on Alfred as the alcohol did on the attractive Russian. Ivan truly was just too much for him to handle…-!

"Kahtiyahhh," Ivan moaned into his cellphone (when did he find the time to pluck that out of his pocket?), following up the throaty noise with a delicately soft giggle, hiccupping noisily as his sister's worried questions came in a blurred jumble from the device. "O-on TV, Katya… there was… so funny!"

Alfred smacked a hand over his mouth to hold back his own mirthful outbursts of bliss, absolutely thrilled in the enthralling display of innocence. Ivan was drunk-dialing his sister? Oh, god… he was so charming, so lovable, Alfred still couldn't believe the big teddy bear of a man was single (not that he was unhappy about that, oh, no). His sister replied with something just as amusing, apparently, because once again Ivan's laughter hung breathily suspended in the air as he wheezed through his giggles.

"Nyet, nyet! Drunk? Nyet! Frantsis," - Alfred perked at the mispronunciation, his smile dropping behind his hand - "gave me only few drinks!... How many? Ah… ah, is'no matter! Why have you called me, so suddenly? Did you know, I was missing you? Ah? Chto? Nyet, I didn't call you, Katya? You called me! Ahaha, sestra, you're so silly!"

He's completely trashed, Alfred shivered with utmost delight as Ivan continued to giggle sloppily all over himself, babbling away at the phone and pestering his sister to keep repeating herself when he couldn't catch what she was saying over his drunken laughter. Deciding to spend some relaxed time rummaging through Ivan's things, Alfred turned somewhat and wandered over to the bookshelf against the wall, pleased to find the new volumes Ivan had purchased a week ago tucked in odd spaces between the old and familiar titles Ivan collected. Smiling to himself, Alfred dragged a finger along the spines and selected one of Ivan's favorite books, already familiar with the cracked binding and the dog-eared pages and the underlined sections of much-loved prose. Ivan's lovely voice in the background filled him with a sense of infatuated satisfaction, the clarity so much better than his long distance microphones and public recordings.

He flipped through it for a moment, skimming over the text as Ivan prattled into his phone, Alfred swaying his weight over to one foot before shutting the book with a thump. He returned it to its place and moved on to the next, frowning when he realized some of the books weren't in Ivan's usual order. Irked by this, Alfred yanked them out and rearranged them on the shelf, switching and reswitching a handful of them until they were absolutely perfect. He took a step back and propped his hands akimbo, glancing back and forth across the shelf one last time with a smug smile, taking a moment to realize that Ivan had stopped talking on the phone, the only sound being an irritating advertisement for condoms on the late night channel. Turning over his shoulder, Alfred startled at finding Ivan staring at him upside down, his ashen hair hanging limply from his brow line, his phone precariously poised next to his ear in a loose grip. Freezing up at being officially caught, Alfred couldn't even figure out what to do, his mind short-circuiting at having those enchanting eyes fixated so intently on him.

Of course, though, those eyes weren't quite so fixated through the alcohol cloud, and Ivan sputtered up another giggle into the phone. "Katya! A ghost is fixing my books for me!" Ivan laughed cheerily into the receiver and then rolled onto his side again, his free hand rubbing at his temple before pawing for the bottle of vodka again. Alfred refused to exhale, however, watching Ivan carefully as he adjusted his position, moving behind the couch again as he vaguely heard Katyusha ask a whole slew of questions. "Da, da! A ghost! He is- oh, he is gone now," Ivan sounded confused when he looked back towards his bookshelf, Alfred safely out of his line of sight. "Awh, that is too bad! He was a handsome ghost."

Alfred gasped and clutched a hand over his open mouth, his other hand fisting tightly in his shirt at the sweet compliment. Ivan, beloved and eternally endearing Ivan, found him to be handsome? Thoroughly charmed, Alfred trembled and backed out of the room to collect himself, doing his best to get a grip on both his breathing and his arousal. The stretchy material of his pants clung unbearably tight across his groin, his heart's quick pulse making him hot all over with long-denied need. Ivan's voice echoed through the house and echoed through his mind, that one line of complimentary praise a broken record in his ears.

Despite his patience, despite almost being caught, despite his better judgment warning him against prolonging his play, Alfred couldn't bear to be away from his love for another second! He didn't care if he risked everything he had worked for up until this moment, because this moment would be one he'd hold in his memory forever, and even if he did get caught, this moment would be worth it!

Steeling himself, he whirled around the doorframe to face his love again, shrinking back timidly a moment later as he suddenly lost some motivation. He could just barely see Ivan's frame beyond the edge of the couch cushion, the broad dips and curves of his body heavily slumped across the awkward support of the furniture. Ivan's feet hung off one armrest while the other armrest cushioned his head and neck, the rest of him folded uncomfortably between the two as the dim and flashy light of the TV danced and dazzled across his body. Ivan lay perfectly still, minus the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest, his phone held clutched in one hand as it dangled off the side of the couch with a dark screen.

Alfred smiled softly and quietly sashayed over, a happy skip in his step as he approached the unmoving body. "Oh, Ivaaaannn," he cooed in a cheery, sing-song tone, leaning over the couch to gaze fondly upon his love. "Did you fall asleep, baby? You tuckered right out, huh?"

He walked around the couch and watched Ivan carefully, his eyes roving up and down his sleeping body as Ivan's nose flared only somewhat with each breath, lashes fluttering every so often but still remaining closed. Having already been mostly comfortable with being in Ivan's home while the man was asleep, Alfred gently pushed the glass coffee table across the carpet to create just enough space for him to settle down, dispersing his weight over his knees as he got down to Ivan's level, leaning in close to his face. "Shucks, look at you… You're sucha cutie, you know that, babe? Curlin' up nice and cozy in your little couch… I'm glad you got one big enough for the two of us to share, but c'mon, what're you doing hogging both sides to yourself? Where am I supposed to sit?" Alfred cooed to him and let a swiping finger ghost across Ivan's prominent cheek bone, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his shapely ear.

Alfred leaned in and softly pressed a delicate kiss on the exposed cheek, using one hand to cup Ivan's face and hold him steady, sucking the flushed warmth out of him. Alfred's other hand gently toyed with Ivan's dangling one, coaxing the phone out of Ivan's grip and not noticing the call finally ending. He let the phone fall the two or three inches remaining to the ground, and then couldn't help but stare, fixated, at the limply curled hand.

What a gorgeous shape, truly… Delicate and bony, with blunted nails and stubby ends, splotched with speckles of red beneath the wrinkles of pale flesh. Branching bluish veins ran under his skin and Alfred couldn't help but want to run with them, trace along every minute dip and detail of those wondrously alluring hands. The sloping, crossing lines shaping Ivan's palms were equally intriguing, as Alfred gleefully discovered upon turning his latest treasure around. Alfred held Ivan's hand with both of his own as the older male slept on, blissfully unaware of the stranger affectionately fondling his hand, Alfred's breath getting closer and closer before heated breath turned to heated lips against Ivan's cold palm. Stifling a soft noise in the back of his throat, Alfred relished in the feeling of Ivan's unconscious touch, able to feel his curled fingers against his cheeks and the very faint traces of a trackable pulse beneath the smooth skin.

There was a salty smell to Ivan's hand, a little bit like sweat but also reminiscent of the bowl of pretzels he had been snacking on back at the bar with his friends, and Alfred couldn't help but envy that marvelous hand. Oh, what he would give to be permanently attached to his love like that! To be the hand to clothe him, wash him, feed him, sustain and maintain him… Sweet Ivan would be entirely dependent on him and his touch and couldn't ever push him away, for Alfred would be his hands forever and eternal!

But Alfred knew better than to entertain the dangerous thoughts of kidnapping Ivan and removing his arms to make him truly reliant on Alfred, and after all, the hunt was all part of the fun. Tucking his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it, Alfred did his best to figure out just what he ought to do now that he had Ivan all to himself… That salty smell returned to him, and he shivered with delight before sticking his tongue out, carefully swirling it around the center of Ivan's palm in a little circle.

"Nhmm…"

Alfred perked at the soft groan, slowly raising his eyes to see Ivan shift somewhat in his sleep, the hand in his grasp twitching beneath his tongue. Do you like that, baby? Do you like to get licked? Heheh, I'll lick you anywhere you'd like, Alfred thought conversationally to himself as he let his tongue slide down to the crevice created between two spread fingers, dipping and dabbing his tongue between the space while all the while watching Ivan's flitting and shifting expressions. Ivan's lips fell open and his lashes fluttered more the lower Alfred descended, Alfred pulling back halfway down along the side length of Ivan's middle finger when his tongue dried out, taking a moment in his mouth to refresh it.

Instead of focusing on the sides, however, Alfred spread his mouth wide enough to engulf one of Ivan's fingers, sliding down the short shaft with an easy swallow, holding the digit on his tongue before curling the slimy muscle around it. The finger twitched in his mouth and Alfred relished in the feeling, easing the hand back and forth gently enough to suckle, enjoying the light press of Ivan's fingertip against the roof of his mouth. He took the whole finger down to the base of the bottom knuckle, mouthing against the webbing connecting the digit to its neighbors with his moistened lips. Using one of his hands as he continued to work on the middle finger, Alfred coaxed the pointer finger to bend and curl low enough so he could cram it inside his mouth alongside the first, stuffing his mouth with Ivan's fingers. His eyes shot open in surprise when he didn't realize he had closed them, looking up again to check Ivan's awareness of what he was doing.

Ivan slept soundly through the molestation his one extremity experienced, blissfully unaware as Alfred dipped his free hand down to his pants and tugged the zipper loose, quickly rubbing his painful erection. Fuck, to see Ivan like this, so soft and warm and deeply asleep, Alfred kneeling submissively at his side and degrading himself to the thought of Ivan awakening at any moment to the surreal vision of a stranger jacking off to sucking his fingers… Alfred whimpered around Ivan's hand and popped off, if only to swallow four fingers all at once, trembling and desperate to stuff whatever part of Ivan he could into himself. Ivan's thumb twitched and tapped against his cheek when Alfred settled against the start of Ivan's palm, knowing he would choke if he tried to get any further.

Fuck, fuck, fuck-!

He needed more. More, more, more, more, more! His pumping hand squeezed hard around himself, Alfred barely registering the fact he had exposed himself beyond the restraints of decency and cloth. A shudder wracked its way up his spine and he could feel himself already racing towards the edge of no return, his wrist aching from its work as his cock dripped with excitement. Oh, fuck… Just stroking it felt nice, but the imagined fantasy of dragging Ivan up the stairs to the bedroom and lying with him there -or in Alfred's case, on him, was just too much to resist!

Spitting out Ivan's hand and not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants, Alfred carefully slung Ivan's arm up over his shoulder and hoisted him up off of the couch, grunting with the effort of supporting Ivan's additional weight. Thankfully, Alfred was no stranger to the city gym and had trained relentlessly for a dream come true like this, and managed to carry Ivan soldier style up the stairs with only a decent amount of difficulty.

[-]

"Easy does it, big boy…" Alfred murmured encouragingly as he tried his best not to just drop Ivan onto the bed, the sleeping man heavy and limp in his arms. The mattress creaked under the weight as Alfred carefully rolled Ivan off his shoulder, the large man sprawling out in a disheveled heap of alluring vulnerability. The natural dimness of the room made it a bit too difficult to see much of Ivan's charming features, so Alfred trotted over to the windows and threw open the blinds to let the moonlight in, smiling fondly down at his favorite hiding spot just below before turning back to his love.

Ivan hadn't moved, aside from his head flopping to one side in his sleep. "It's pretty hot in here, isn't it? Or, maybe that's just you," Alfred swooned with a Cheshire smile, his pants still undone and the urge to make Ivan's match simply unbearable. The lovestruck blond scampered over and jumped up onto the spongy mattress before leaning over his unconscious obsession, quick fingers making easy work of Ivan's day clothes.

The fabric slid soundlessly down Ivan's moonlight-pale legs, the sparse and handsome blackish hair on his thighs easily noticeable against his creamy flesh. Alfred had some difficulty wrestling the cloth from Ivan's feet, glad that at least at some point along the way Ivan had taken off his own shoes. Noting this, Alfred paused for a moment to kick off his own, deciding to keep his socks on while shedding off Ivan's. Entranced by the surprisingly thin feet and charmed by the naturally curled digits, Alfred spent a few moments just toying with Ivan's toes and relishing in the spasms that jerked through Ivan's legs because of it.

"Well, don't wanna waste too much time," Alfred grinned and hopped off the bed, dropping his pants to the ground before wiggling out of his underwear, stepping out of the clothes and standing over his love. Sweet, handsome, charming Ivan-! Alfred gripped himself again and gave his cock a few loving tugs, working over the skin and shivering with delight at being so close to his favorite. Shit, was he really going to do this?

"Hell yeah, I am!" Alfred breathed excitedly and grabbed Ivan's briefs with his free hand, pumping away at his erection as he yanked the fabric down. Ivan's unconscious body stiffened somewhat but he didn't stir, the race-and-wait routine driving Alfred up the wall with lusty deprivation. Flurries of movement interrupted by agonizing pauses only stoked the fire in his loins, and Alfred could barely wait to share its warmth.

He ogled Ivan's limp cock as it hung between those sweet thighs, and let his eyes rove down a trail of wispy hairs descending from his belly button and spreading into a healthy patch just above and around his manhood. Pleased at witnessing what could only be described as the epitome of masculinity and beauty, Alfred placed a knee on the edge of the bed and balanced his weight on it, leaning in and pressing a kiss of adoration to the head of Ivan's penis.

The man mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and shifted, Alfred freezing up and restraining the urge to breathe, his flitty eyes cautiously glancing up to Ivan's face every so often. Eventually he exhaled, Ivan's cock the recipient of his warm breath.

And then soon after, the recipient of a loving lick.

Salty, but not too much so, with an edge of musk. Satisfied with the taste, Alfred indulged in another, and another, swiping his tongue from base to tip and back again, caressing every side an angle thoroughly with his tongue. Ivan's thighs twitched a little whenever Alfred ran the wet muscle over a particular vein along the underside, a small fact Alfred gladly took advantage of. Shivering with delight, Alfred relished in being the one to make Ivan's cock rise to the occasion, his sleeping love making soft and delicate noises in his sleep.

Fuck, what if Ivan woke up suddenly? What if he looked down to see his cock balls-deep in Alfred's mouth, what if he realized he loved every second of it and wanted more? What if Ivan shoved him off, only to tear his way into Alfred's ass as a form of revenge? The self-indulgent fantasies spurred Alfred to push onwards, delirious with his own lust as Ivan's cock finally started to leak with want and need. Opening wide, Alfred bent over Ivan's cock and took him in all at once, backtracking only when he remembered just how long and girthy Ivan was. It wouldn't do to risk gagging on him, right?

Shit, Alfred was in deep. And yet, he yearned to plunge even deeper, and to drag Ivan down with him. Maybe bobbing his head as much as he was was simply making him dizzy with misguided and scrambled thoughts of obsessive love, but the taste of bliss filling his mouth encouraged him to forget his troubles and just indulge in the handsome man below him. Popping off with a slurpy moan, Alfred sat back on his haunches and burned the sight before him into his memory, Ivan's pale skin flushed red with his clothes bunched and messy around him.

Alfred crawled over him a little bit, heart racing in his chest at being so close to squishing their bodies together, and he reached for the squeeze bottle of lotion Ivan kept on his bedside drawers. He popped the top and squirted out a decent amount into an open palm, slicking his fingers up before straddling Ivan's chest. Steeling himself, Alfred carefully bent forward and reached under his body, finding his hole and gently teasing it open enough for a finger to slide in. The position proved awkward and a little uncomfortable, but Alfred clenched around his hand all the same, moaning at the dirty fantasy-come-true of fingering himself open over Ivan.

An intrigued part of him wondered what Ivan felt like inside, if Ivan was just as hot and squishy there as Alfred was, or if maybe Ivan was tighter and harder to hold open. A morbidly curious part of Alfred wondered if Ivan was still a backdoor virgin, and what it would feel like to rob that card away from him. Alas, the chances of that were slim albeit tempting, and Alfred decided against trying something so daring, not wanting to risk making Ivan bleed or causing other discomforts for the morning after. Maybe when Alfred finished up, he could fix the room to appear as if the two had gone home together and had a delightful romp, one Alfred could easily explain away as a drunken one night stand in the morning.

Deeming himself thoroughly stretched after realizing at some point he had worked two other fingers into his ass during his internal monologue, Alfred slipped his hand out and squeeze out more lubricant, this time letting the viscous fluid dribble down the sides of Ivan's prick. Hoisting himself up, Alfred scooted back and carefully lined up the tip with his hole, nudging his weight down on it and loving the teasing press of impending penetration. Straightening up and tossing his head back with a sigh, Alfred braced his weight on the sides of Ivan's chest and carefully lowered himself down, moaning excitedly as Ivan's erection pushed through his sphincter and then onwards inside of him, Alfred grunting at feeling his inner walls stretch to accommodate Ivan's girth.

"Oh… f-fuck," Alfred shivered blissfully when Ivan's cock finally bottomed out, the pleasure burning through his ass sending tingles up his spine. He remained firmly seated on Ivan's groin for a long moment, wiggling and adjusting himself to find the perfect angle. He leaned forward over Ivan, the man shifting somewhat and letting out a grumbly noise, Alfred dipping his lower back into an erotic arch, loving the heavy weight and press of Ivan deep inside of him. Sliding up the shaft, Alfred bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut at the sensation of Ivan's shaft moving through his tight ring of muscle, the bump articulating the head from the shaft stretching him just that much wider. Lingering at the top of Ivan's cock, Alfred turned his head over his shoulder and strained to see, loving the sight of his rounded ass speared on Ivan's prick. "Fuck, fuck…-!"

"Ah!" Alfred unwillingly let out a shout as he roughly slammed himself down, almost wanting to cry at having to keep his voice in check immediately afterwards, his lip aching with pain from where he bit down to stifle any other screams of wanton abandon. He sniffled somewhat and cautiously opened one eye to peek at Ivan, thankful that even through the watery haze he could tell his love slept soundly on. Shit, if Alfred had known Ivan was this deep of a sleeper, he would have done this months and months ago!

Gripping the sides of Ivan's belly, Alfred braced himself and eased into a steady pace, moaning when his own erection bounced and slapped a little against Ivan's tummy with each rolling jerk of Alfred's hips. Ivan's mouth fell open and his head slowly lulled back into his soft pillows as Alfred rode him breathily, the blond's moans choked back by fearful concentration. Shit, Ivan was just too much for him! He wanted more and more, craved Ivan senselessly and passionately, the creaking bed supports a metronome accompanying his reckless ride. Alfred leaned forward just a little more, mewling somewhat when the movement rubbed perfectly inside of him, the lovesick man bowing his head in submission to his wild desires. Ivan's cock slipped out to just the tip, leaving just enough inside for Alfred to bounce against, his ass quivering and almost clapping with each thrusting movement. Seating himself again with a heavy sigh, Alfred threw his head up to gaze fondly at Ivan's ceiling, his hands working the fabric partially covering Ivan's torso with a certain desperate need.

Eventually Alfred pulled his hands to his cock and gripped himself firmly, rubbing himself and trembling with naughty thrill over masturbating with Ivan's cock inside of him. A shudder wracked up his spine and he clenched harder around his love, wondering briefly about how handsome Ivan would look to awaken trussed up with rope and cinched in with a tight cock ring. Or maybe even a chastity belt? After all, Alfred obviously had a day job to consider, and how else could he make sure his oblivious and innocent love would be faithful to him and him alone?

"Mm, Ivan, I want you so bad," Alfred whispered hotly, the flustered confession tingling on his lips as he started to rock again, one hand still pumping away at himself as the other braced him upright. His knees throbbed from supporting him but Alfred didn't care, on the brink of ecstasy and loving every horribly wrong moment of it. But then, a question jolted into center stage.

Was he committing a rape? The thought made him still as reality came crashing down around him, the cold night air biting into his flesh as the weight of realization crushed him in its mighty grasp. Was this….? No, it wasn't, right…? Maybe Ivan wasn't aware of himself, but if he didn't know what was happening, then surely it was fine, right? And Alfred was being so good, and wasn't hurting him or doing indecent things to his unconscious body, so…

"Mm… bolshe…" a soft, sleepy, content voice mumbled in Russian, a word Alfred had looked up many times before while deciphering Ivan's various emails and texts. 'More'. Ivan stirred somewhat after speaking, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed slightly, as if confused over why a wonderful feeling had suddenly ended. Leaping at the scapegoat and throwing himself full-throttle into high gear, Alfred slammed his body back into rhythm and gave Ivan exactly what he wanted, every thought passing through his mind instantly forgotten in favor of the coming wash of white-seared pleasure. That's right, Ivan had thought he was handsome earlier, right? Not to mention what happened just now, with Ivan pleading and begging Alfred to continue, to satisfy them both, to seal their pact of love with a passionate climax. And Ivan looked so disappointed when Alfred has stopped, so of course that was reason to keep going!

Alfred clenched and smiled a wide, joyous smile as he rushed towards completion. His cock throbbed in his hand and Alfred squeezed as hard as he could, racing to the edge and dragging Ivan with him, the sleeping drunk trembling and arching just a little under Alfred. And suddenly Alfred let out a startled yelp, able to just barely feel Ivan cum inside of him, the man letting out a gasp in his sleep. Eyes blown wide, Alfred barely registered spilling himself in his hand as the realization that Ivan had cum inside of him blazed across his mind with undeniable intensity.

Eventually Alfred sagged, sheepishly laying on top of Ivan before carefully rolling off so as not to crush him. Shit… he could feel Ivan's sticky cum gush out of his gaping hole and squelch between his thighs, his lover turning somewhat on his side as if to curl up next to his lover for a post-coital cuddle. When Alfred finally collected his thoughts enough, he slowly sat up and then transitioned to standing on wobbly bow-legs, his knees protesting the movement. He gathered his things as quietly as he could, ass muscles clenched tight to savor every last drop still inside of him, glancing a few melancholic glances back at Ivan.

He was about to leave, redressed and reset, before bounding back up to Ivan's room, unable to leave without one more prize to commemorate the evening.

The moment the camera shutter blinked the photo into the memory card's storage, Alfred battled with all of his logical willpower to hightail it out of there instead of partake in a second round, leaving Ivan carefully tucked under the covers in that dreamland of a room Alfred knew he would be visiting again soon.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	13. A Different Kind of Lobotomy

This one is for a very special friend of mine!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** AmeRus

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Alfred fucks Ivan's eye socket

 **Warning:** contains gore, dubious consent, skull fucking, and body horror

* * *

"Ah ah ah," Alfred tutted with a smirk, standing tall over his prize as the other man trembled beneath him. Ivan's wrists were already bruised from the tight rope and knot work Alfred had carefully done up on him, honestly a bit surprised at how well it had held against a nation's super strength. Alfred grinned cheekily, running his hand and fingers through Ivan's fluffy ashen hair in an affectionate petting motion. Ivan's eyelids fluttered closed, his eyebrows knit together in a worried expression of discomfort. "Don't squirm around so much, okay? You make it hard to aim, and if the first exit marks aren't clean that I'll have to start over with the other one."

His careful threat made Ivan's eyes snap open and widen with fright, the man kneeling on the ground staring up at him and making a groaning noise of protest behind the duct tape gag. Alfred grinned and retreated to his table, picking up the pair of pliers he had had to set down a moment ago when Ivan had managed to wrestle somewhat free of him. A hard fought tussle and some rope and tape later, and Alfred had gracefully subdued him once more. Ivan's face was a pretty sight, soft bruises blooming in splotchy blotches around his upper chest and the edges of the duct tape covering his lips, his silly scarf removed long ago to show off that marred expanse of scarred skin barely keeping his head attached. Maybe Alfred would go for that, next?

Refocusing, Alfred held the heavy metal pliers in both hands and spread the pinchers wide, Ivan trembling and scooting away from him as best he could despite being tied up on the ground. "Now now, Vanny, this will only hurt if you force me to make it hurt," Alfred chuckled and steadied the tool right in front of Ivan's face, the other man gasping behind his tape gag before shouting as Alfred plunged the pliers straight into his right eye, getting a little snagged on the way but still able to reach his prize. Alfred laughed wildly as the pliers found their target, and he reveled in Ivan's muffled screams as he yanked hard. Ivan's eye dislodged from its socket after a little bit of man-handling, the blood gushing out like gorgeous ruby tears.

"Yeah-heah! There we go!" Alfred beamed, as Ivan tumbled forward onto the dirty cabin floor, Alfred deciding to just leave him there for a moment as he set his trophy down into a prepared glass jar, discarding the pliers a moment later. He picked up the soft, fuzzy towel he had set aside and then moved back to his love, squatting down next to him before lifting his chin, grinning sweetly at his tear and blood-streaked face. "Shhh, sh sh shh… You've been holding up really great, I'm proud of you, baby."

Ivan trembled and tried to jerk away from him, his one eye twitching wildly as he tried to look all around himself while Alfred casually went to work on soaking up the excess blood into the towel, smearing some of it around Ivan's face. He was so cute…! Flushed cheeks on pale and bruised skin, the smell of rust and blood and adrenaline on him, his tousled hair and missing eye…!

Gently biting down on his lower lip, Alfred indulged a growing itch in his pants as he finished cleaning Ivan up for the most part, soon standing and tossing the towel back up to the table. Ivan made another soft and fearful noise behind the duct tape, whimpering more and more in the most adorable way! Enthralled by the beautiful spectacle he had created, Alfred quickly worked his pants loose and yanked them down just enough, pulling his already painfully hard cock out of the confines of the tight material. Ivan grunted and squirmed, wiggling back and away from him as Alfred eagerly went to work on himself, slowly advancing on his obsession.

"You know, if you be reeeaaaally good for me and let me do what I gotta do, I'll give you a nice treat afterwards, okay?" Alfred promised, suddenly lunging out and grabbing Ivan by the hair, pulling him up onto his knees and making him shout. The shout only escalated to a scream when Alfred plunged himself into the wet, beautiful socket he had cleared out just minutes ago. Alfred moaned in bliss, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked himself in as far as he could get through Ivan's open eye hole, smushing his love's face into his groin and holding him steady. "Oh, fuck, Vanya…-!"

He had tried, really hard to be frank, but alas, Ivan had far exceeded any of his expectations, as usual. "You know, when I told you back during the Cold War how much I wanted to get inside your head and just scramble it, I was thinking I was going to use ice picks for the job. Not that I'm complaining about having my dick in your eye, haha! Fuck, Vanya, you're so tight right here, it's unbelievable! I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back," Alfred smirked widely, Ivan gasping as fresh tears rolled out of his other eye. Taking a grip on his hair, Alfred gently eased himself back, adoring the streaks of vibrant blood on his cock before he plunged it sharply back inside, Ivan howling as best as a gagged man could. "Fuck!"

His first thrust completed, Alfred knew he couldn't possibly live happily another second if he didn't do that again. And again. And again, again, again, each thrust easier than the last as he stretched the bleeding skin, able to feel himself hit against something deep inside of Ivan's head that felt squishy and soft. Part of him lamented having silenced his love, not that Ivan was being necessarily quiet in the act, his moaning shouts and startled yelps all the more erotic when muffled. Alfred gripped Ivan's head and fucked him furiously, moaning with sweet bliss as his pleasure mounted higher and higher, Ivan's one eye rolling into the back of his skull as his body went twitchy limp.

"F-fuck!" Alfred suddenly spasmed earlier than he had anticipated, his cum splurting out of him despite his efforts to keep it restrained as long as possible. The waves of orgasm crashed into him like a freight train, and he gladly made sure that every last drop was spent inside Ivan's pretty head. Eventually, and certainly slowly, Alfred carefully moved back, sighing contentedly as he retrieved his dick, still maintaining a steady grip on Ivan's head as he slid out. "Mm… Oh, fuck, Vanya! Look at it dribble out of you!" he suddenly laughed, gleefully watching his pooling cum spill out of Ivan's open eye hole, his love shakily lifting his face up to the light for Alfred to see better. The man standing over him grinned wildly, drinking in the sight for a moment before gently tucking himself away. "Shit, don't do that to me, man… I promised I'd give you a treat if you were good, but if you keep looking at me like that I don't think I'd be able to leave until after a second round. Or maybe a third?"

Alfred smiled as he gave Ivan a little pat on the head, taking a firm grip on the tape before peeling it off with some difficulty, Ivan crying anew at the different kind of pain. "There we go, baby… Now, what flavor ice cream do you want?" Alfred cooed sweetly to him, kissing his nose as he freed Ivan's lips. His lover sniffled, working his mouth before slowly starting to pout.

"Vanilla," he mumbled, wincing as he was given another pat on the head before being left alone with Alfred's spunk dribbling out of his eye, the other man disappearing up the stairs to fetch him a well-deserved cone.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	14. Bite

This one is from an anonymous on tumblr in response to a fir request meme.

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** AmeRus

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Bite + Grinding

* * *

"Nnhgh–!" America grunted, gnawing on his lower lip as the wall dug into his cheek, Ivan pressing up against his backside. Sturdy, demanding hands fondled his love handles, squeezing him hard as his lover bent to his exposed ear, breathing hotly into his ear.

"Don't fight it so hard," Russia crooned, his tone teasing and taunting him as he felt something hard grind up against his clothed ass, the taller nation gladly keeping him pinned in the comprising position right smack in the middle of the hall. One of those damned hands smoothed from his hip to his groin, wrapping around his body in a low hug and finding a comforting resting place over the tent forming in Alfred's pants. "I know how much this arouses you."

"Oh, fucking bite me, will you?" America snarled defensively, unable to stop himself from swaying his hips into Ivan's controlling touch. He didn't get a chance to see the smirk plastered all over Ivan's face before his lover closed his teeth down hard on the soft flesh of his neck, grinding up in a rhythmic motion against his back. Alfred yelped and struggled to swallow the noise back down, his cheeks coloring bright red as he felt Russia start to suckle, already able to tell he was going to be left with an embarrassingly dark bruise there later. "F-fuck! Not literally, you asshole!"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	15. Fever Dream

This one is tumblr user painfully-queer's request!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Alfred is sick and has a nice dream

* * *

Alfred perked just slightly out of his daze upon hearing his bedroom door creak open, the young man vaguely able to make out an entering figure through the blurriness of his clouded vision. "Matt—?" He called softly, coughing out the name and straining his dried out throat. The person paused, but then walked closer, approaching Alfred's bedside as the sick man groaned and tugged the blankets up higher over his chin. "Mattie… Did you bring my oatmeal? I wanted… Extra brown sugar on it…"

The figure let up a small chuckle, and then made Alfred groan pathetically as it mounted the bed, leaning over his legs and slowly crawling between them. Alfred squinted warily, his head throbbing in the background as he did his best to focus on his visitor. "Ivan…?" he slowly spoke, able to tell only by the smile and the dragging ends of the scarf that had slipped off of one shoulder. "What are…?"

The sheets rustled as they whipped down his front, exposing his sweat-sticky body to the cold air and making him gasp and arch. "Iv-" he started again and then mewled in the back of his throat, his voice a husky rasp of confusion when Ivan's warm hand gripped him through his boxers. Alfred bit his lower lip, craning his neck up as he watched Ivan's face slowly lower down. "Wha–!"

Ivan's moist tongue dragged against the fabric of his boxers, his hand still present and gratuitously fondling Alfred's balls, making the blond yelp up struggling pants of pleasure. Alfred's body bowed and snapped in a jerky, twitchy manner, stuck in a cycle of wanting to both expand and shrink in response to the oral stimulation. Ivan seemed to chuckle, closing his lips atop the large bulge in Alfred's boxers, suckling him through the soft cotton and leaving a rather noticeable damp spot. "A-ah! Ivan—! Ffffuh–!"

Alfred shot his hand down and grabbed at Ivan's ashen hair, winding his fingers through his silky locks and gripping him firmly, refusing to let him escape until he was completely spent and satisfied. His eyes rolled back into his head and he arched one more time, letting out another lilting exclamation as he eagerly soiled his shorts, screwing his eyes shut but still loving the visual of Ivan's face pressed close to his release.

"Alfred!" an all-too-familiar voice scolded him angrily, Alfred slowly opening his eyes to the smell of sugar and oats. He frowned, groaning and rubbing at his eyes before looking to his agitated brother.

"Wh… Matt?" he frowned, sitting up somewhat so he could look down at himself, finding his lower body abandoned with nothing but a stain to show for his momentary bliss. "Where's Ivan?"

"Excuse me?" Matthew scowled, averting his eyes from his brother's boxers before setting his dinner down on the night stand. "Alfie, I'm the only one home right now. You're sick, remember? Ew, you didn't just have a wet fever dream about that guy, did you?"

To which Alfred had no excuse nor response, and was glad the fever already had made his cheeks as flushed as they possibly could get.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	16. Broken Wings

This one is for my friend employingreason on tumblr!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** AmeRus

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Angel Alfred has fallen for Demon Ivan

* * *

"Agh— f-fuck," Alfred groaned softly as he raised his head, starting to panic when he realized he couldn't even open one of his eyes, something covering it and keeping it pressed closed. Everything hurt, everything burned, everything smelled like rotting death and poison. He found himself in what looked almost like a cave, empty shackles across from him dangling from the walls and periodic candelabras glimmering with weak flames. The bed beneath him was soft, at least, with a deep crimson red quilt spread cleanly over its expense. Where…?

"Ah, wonderful! You are awake!" Ivan beamed, making the angel on his bed whip around to stare at him with one quivering eye. The demon slowly rose from his chair, crossing his arms behind his back as his tail whipped side-to-side behind him. Alfred trembled, sitting up as best as he could, wincing and struggling not to cry out at the stinging pain jolting down his back. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it down here in one piece."

"Make it… Where?" Alfred swallowed thickly, his throat closing up as his cheeks paled, an uncomfortable thought blinking to the center of his attention. No, it couldn't be…

"It is always difficult to be telling where angels will land when they Fall, but I am glad you managed to get at least to my domain before anything had a chance to take you before I could," the demon grinned, prowling over to his bed before gripping Alfred's chin, forcing the trembling creature before him to raise his gaze to him. He smirked at Alfred's stupid, pretty face, and then glanced behind to Alfred's broken and now useless white wings, his many feathers stained with a deep blackish red blood. "Now I may have you all to myself…"

Alfred gasped when Ivan suddenly dove in for a swooping kiss, catching him off guard and making him cry out when the demon crushed him to the bed, his already broken wings letting out a sick crunch as he landed heavily on them, the demon laying his weight atop him. "I-Ivan-!" He barely had time to gasp before Ivan's hands were everywhere all at once, stroking and groping him all over and making his body sing with blissful sin.

"Hush, let us finish your transition," Ivan leered, squeezing Alfred's hand tight as he laid swiftly into ravishing what he had coveted for so long.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	17. Take a Hike

This one is a gift for vyudali on tumblr!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Serial killer Ivan who picks up hitchhiking victims picks up hitchhiking serial killer Alfred

 **Warning:** Contains violence, blood, mild gore aspects

* * *

Lampposts zipped by one by one, their dingy orange glow oscillating in waves between stages of darkness and illumination, the highway lit up by both them and the scattered handful of other midnight cars cruising down its slowly winding path. Ivan's hands wringed the leather of his steering wheel as he adjusted his direction only when needed, eyes constantly scanning the outer rims of his peripherals for any glimpse of opportunity.

This work was dirty work, that's for sure, but it both eased his stress and calmed his mind to find blissful sanctuary and release in the darkness of the isolated woods. Boiling hot remembrances tickled the back of his mind as he recalled previous escapades into the abyss, the sounds of crunchy dead leaves and stressed laughter followed soon after by cries and then peaceful silence echoing in the recesses of his memory. Smiling to himself with quiet anticipation, Ivan drove onwards until the flash of an extended limb with a clenched fist and raised thumb contorted his lips into a barely controllable expression of immense glee.

The car rolled to a meticulous stop, the stranger bounding up to the very edge of the curb as the window slid down enough to have a conversation. "Where are you heading?" Ivan questioned as he leaned over into the passenger seat's space, reigning his face back into easy-going neutrality as he studied the man peering into his vehicle. A blond, with dazzling blue eyes and a splattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Minus the glasses, he was just Ivan's type.

"Just towards Marion County, if that's okay?" the man replied in a husky, almost nasally voice. Ivan gave his shabby appearance another once over before smiling sweetly, nodding and unlocking the car door. The man cracked a grin and finally pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets, flinging the door open and sliding into the seat. Ivan rolled up the window and glanced over his shoulder, checking his blind spots for witnesses before pulling back onto the main road. "Hey, thanks for picking me up, Mister. I was afraid I was gunna have to spend the night out in the cold."

"Oh, 'is my pleasure," Ivan thrummed out with a happy tone, patiently working the material of his steering wheel so that idle hands couldn't rush into idle pastimes too soon. The blond's gaze remained locked on Ivan for a long minute, but the driver had long since gotten used to being studied by his evening guests of honor. Focusing on maintaining his steady breath, Ivan eventually glanced over at his passenger, wanting to get a better look at him while they were still under the street lights. "What brings you this way?"

The stranger shrugged, breaking his solo staring contest before Ivan could meet his gaze, instead turning to show off the pretty nape of his neck from where it sloped up out of his baggy red sweatshirt. "Oh, you know. Visiting the family that cut me off years ago, getting kicked off the last bus when they found I hadn't actually bought my ticket… Just the usual bullshit, huh?" he smirked, whipping his head around to find Ivan's eyes back on the road.

"Ah, yes. The usual," Ivan hummed in agreement, using his blinker to merge out of the way of a faster car. The blond next to him snorted in what might have been either irritance or amusement, before Ivan watched him slouch against the car door with his elbow keeping his head propped up.

"You do this a lot then, Mister? Let total strangers into your car willy-nilly?"

"Nyet, not all strangers," Ivan smiled, and then couldn't stop the mirthful giggle that bubbled up his throat, his knuckles a stark white against the black leather of the wheel. He tucked his chin into the loop of his favorite scarf, hiding his smile as he looked onwards at the road, making sure it was clear before letting his gaze shift to the unsuspecting man riding in his car. "Just the pretty ones."

A delightful laugh echoed his own as the blond tossed his head back, his eyelids screwed shut with amusement as he guffawed loudly and without shame. "Oh, _man!_ That's rich, Mister. Real rich," the man eventually melted into unrelenting chuckles, needing a couple of moments to cough them down. Emboldened, Ivan rolled his shoulders back and straightened in his seat, all smiles and eager excitement.

"What about you? You get in strange cars with strange men, 'willy-nilly,' too?" he teased, the blond pursing his lips into a sly, almost coy smirk.

"Nah. I only get in the cars driven by pretty men," he replied casually enough, and Ivan realized how handsome and alluringly dark his companion's eyelashes were as they fluttered in his direction. Thoroughly pleased and very much flattered, Ivan determined for sure just what exactly his partner really was doing out this late at night.

They remained in comfortable, mutual silence for about a mile, Ivan's heart racing in time with the lampposts speeding past them, the blond at his side smiling as he watched them pass before eventually opening his mouth again. "Actually, I lied. I only get in the cars driven by rich men," he hummed, leaving his confession to hang in the air before shiftily glancing out the corner of his eye to his chauffeur. Ivan snorted, glad to finally jump into the bush instead of continuing their game of cat and mouse around it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They tend to be a bit more generous to poor drifters like me," the blond sighed with dramatized woe, his sorrowful pity party soiled by his daring and ever-present grin. Ivan scoffed somewhat, but new it was mostly in jest and definitely for fun. "How 'bout it, Mister? Spare a penny for a lost little puppy?"

"That depends," Ivan replied cooly, already pulling up towards the shoulder of the road, waiting for a nicely secluded patch of forest to stop in. The man chuckled next to him, waiting for his driver to continue speaking. "What's in it for me?"

"Depends," the cheeky blond purred, and Ivan shivered at the soft hand suddenly resting on his forearm, the pretty man leaning his pretty face into Ivan's ear, his breath hot against his boiling skin. "How much are you offering?"

[-]

"Ohhhh, fuck-!" the blond in Ivan's arms grunted with excitement as they nearly toppled out of the car, the driver having carelessly driven it off the main road and just a little ways towards the tree line, the doors left wide open in their desperate scramble out. Ivan grabbed at his prey, pawing at his clothes and gripping him all over with desperate force, extremely pleased to feel the other man do the same for him. Neither seemed to mind just how much they tripped over each other, Ivan going straight for his partner's lips as the other man yanked Ivan's belt free. Given a bit more mobility now, Ivan shoved the other against a tree and pinned him there, grinding a knee between the other man's legs until he choked up a gasp. "W-wait! I don't even know who's name I gotta scream in a minute…"

"Ivan," came the hissed reply, before he slipped his hands up the blond's shirt to fondle his chest, the shorter man shivering with delight and sticking his own hand down Ivan's pants.

"I'm Alfred, but you can call me anything you like, Ivan…" the blond, Alfred, purred seductively, eyelids hooded and lips pulled aside in a devilish smirk, his hand connecting with Ivan's erection. Ivan chuckled and tweaking one of Alfred's nipples in response, the two of them smirking at each other as they both felt the other up, Ivan soon leaning in to breathe hotly against Alfred's neck. Alfred rolled his head aside to give him more room to work, gladly squeezing and stroking the dick in his hand with surprising skill and dexterity. "Damn, mister, you just go right in for it, don't you?"

"You say that as if you want me to slow down," Ivan chuckled, Alfred shivering with delight before shoving against him, startling Ivan and making him take a surprised step back. Leering coyly, Alfred strut up into Ivan's space and grabbed him low around the waist, pressing their chests together.

"Nah, never. But… you got any lube, or should I just blow you?" Alfred hummed, getting a bit down to business. Ivan relented, moving back to his car to rummage through the glovebox, finding his stash of condoms and lubricant he always kept stocked. He selected a small bottle and a little packet, at this point also grabbing his large knife. He slipped it into the special pocket he had sewn into his jacket, glancing up at Alfred to see the blond's back facing him, the man looking up at the trees with arms akimbo and his weight slouched to one side. He could end this now, ram it in from behind and listen to Alfred gurgle and choke on his own blood… Or, maybe he could contain himself and have a little bit of cooperation getting inside before ripping Alfred inside out.

"Here it is," Ivan hummed, smiling sweetly when Alfred glanced back over his shoulder at him. Smirking and looking thoroughly pleased, Alfred unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down and forcing the jean material over his shoes. Ivan grinned at him, taking a short moment to glance at where Alfred discarded his clothes so he would know where any potential evidence would be left. This was it!

"C'mere, mister," Alfred laughed and suddenly grabbed both of Ivan's wrists, yanking back sharply and forcing their bodies together with startling strength. Ivan fumbled over the space between them and gladly collided with Alfred, the two falling hard on the forest floor, neither of them caring much about the impact and instead focusing entirely on each other. A hand found Ivan's briefs, Alfred looking thoroughly pleased to earn a sharp gasp from the man hovering over him. "Shit, you're so big… I can't wait to shove you in my ass."

"Then don't," Ivan purred over him and chomped down on Alfred's neck, gripping his legs and spreading them apart, grinding between those plush and muscular thighs. Alfred gasped breathlessly, following the throaty noise with an excited chuckle, jerking his hand back and forth quickly. Not that it was difficult to get Ivan to rise to the occasion.

Alfred barely felt the fingers sliding in his ass until Ivan pulled them out, biting down on his lower lip and staring intently at Ivan rolling the condom down his girthy length. He laid back and got as comfortable as he could on the forest floor, glancing at his pants for a moment as Ivan carefully lined up, the edges of his coat hanging like a blanket around them both.

"Go for it," he encouraged, grinning and throwing a hand over Ivan's shoulder, gripping him for leverage as the man over him thrust forward, meeting only a little bit of resistance before sliding in in a smooth, quick jerk. Alfred let out a gaspy yelp and angled his head back into the dirt, the pressure of having something so thick moving inside him was just-! "F-fuck-!"

"Don't be afraid to be loud," Ivan growled hotly over Alfred's face, a twisted, creepy smile obscenely stretching his lips. He moved a hand to Alfred's throat and squeezed the sides of it, choking Alfred in a non-lethal way, to start. Their skin slapped whenever Ivan thrust himself forward, Alfred mewling lewdly and with much enthusiasm every time Ivan jostled him just right, their conjoined grunts echoing in the forest around them.

Sensing Alfred's growing pleasure, Ivan gripped his neck tighter, and tighter, the man under him starting to thrash and scrabble at his sides desperately, his dopey smile proof enough for Ivan that Alfred was loving every second of being roughed up. Of course, that only made things even better for Ivan.

"F-fuck-!" Alfred wheezed out desperately, choking on his word and rocking his body down hard onto Ivan's cock, forcing his eyes open so he could watch his lover for the night. Ivan smirked down at him, sitting up a little to reach into his coat as Alfred desperately shouted, "I-I'm gunna cum!"

"Then do it," Ivan purred with immense satisfaction, gripping the handle of his knife as he continued pounding away, counting down the thrusts to his completion in his head, the anticipation mounting in his belly as he could just picture Alfred's blood-streaked face of pleasure…

"I-Ivan!" Alfred finally let out the shout, Ivan laughing madly as he whipped his knife from his coat. He rushed Alfred with it, the resounding bang startling whatever wildlife had been close to them. Wait, bang?

Ivan let out a startled exclamation as Alfred shouted as well, Ivan's knife embedded deep into his gut… Alfred's small pistol still smoking from where he held it poised. The Russian man recoiled at the realization that he had been shot, by none other than the man he had tried to stab. Alfred stared at him in a wide-eyed moment of pause before shoving Ivan away in a moment of panicked frenzy.

"Y-you shot me!" Ivan shouted accusingly as Alfred scrambled out from underneath him, his gut gushing with hot blood as he yanked the knife out, throwing it aside.

" _You_ fucking stabbed me!" Alfred shouted right back and then lunged, but Ivan was poised and ready, catching the hand with the gun and smacking it aside, throwing Alfred off balance and making them both roll.

"You think I would let you kill me?" Ivan spat at him, wrestling for control of the gun as Alfred went all in, teeth bared and jaw snapping as he did whatever he could to get Ivan off, both of them equally injured. "Hold still!"

"Dream on, fucker!" Alfred hollered back, completely abandoning his previous flirty attitude to guarantee his own survival. He squeezed down on the trigger when he almost had Ivan in shot, cursing valiantly when it misfired into the trees. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Ivan gave up on the gun when he realized Alfred didn't have much control on it, shoving the other man aside and making a scrabble for his gun, barely even realizing how limp one of his arms was as blood poured from his shoulder. He just had to kill the other one first! He snatched his knife from the ground and whirled back to Alfred, realizing he was staring down the barrel of his gun. A cold sweat froze him solid, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what he should do. Run away? Run forward? Try to rationalize with him? But Ivan didn't get a chance to think, Alfred snarling venomously at him.

"Say your fucking prayers," the man growled, and then squeezed the trigger-

 _Click!_

Ivan blinked at the soft noise, Alfred's glare dissolving in a second.

 _Click!_ He squeezed the trigger again, again, Ivan laughing wildly as he realized what happened. "Fuck!" Alfred shouted at his gun. The damned thing had jammed! "Fine, we'll just do this the old fashioned way!"

Alfred rushed forward right at the same time Ivan did, the blond man dodging Ivan's first swing with the knife and catching his arm, holding it with a death grip before trying to elbow Ivan in the face. They grunted and struggled, shoving and pushing at each other, Alfred's shirt staining bright red as Ivan strained to not yell out in pain with every movement.

"I'll make you submit," Ivan snarled, realizing he had a small advantage over his opponent. Or so he thought, until Alfred jabbed at his eyes and managed to get a good hit, his blunted nails digging into Ivan's eyes and making him shout. The knife fell and clattered off somewhere, Alfred snatching it from the ground as Ivan covered his eyes with a yell, cursing in heated Russian.

"You're as good as dead, asshole!" Alfred hollered at him and stumbled to the car, gritting his teeth and knowing he'd have a better chance of survival if he get the hell out of there instead of trying to deal with Ivan. Shit, just his luck! He had been hoping to have a pleasant night of fucking around and earning a pretty kill, but this douchebag just had to be-

"Not finished yet," Ivan snarled, suddenly behind Alfred again. Alfred squealed like a trapped pig as Ivan's hands suddenly grabbed him around his middle in a ferocious bear hug, yanking him off the ground as Alfred shouted and thrashed.

"Back the fuck off!" Alfred screamed at him, kicking and wriggling as much as possible to break free, Ivan's grip on him impossibly tight. "You fucking lost! I'll kill you!"

"Shut your mouth!" Ivan snapped, carrying his struggling prey over to the car as Alfred insisted on making things difficult for him, subtly changing his grip on the knife before stabbing backwards as best as he was able, managing to lodge the blade into Ivan's upper thigh. The man behind him grunted but bit his shout down hard, slamming Alfred over the hood of his car and pinning him there.

"Get off me, you fat fuck!" Alfred shouted and wriggled harder, their bodies grinding together as blood smeared across the top, Ivan forcing Alfred to smush himself flat to the hood.

"Behave," Ivan spat, trying to maintain his grip. His shoulder and leg both screamed in agony, but he held Alfred down with a determined grip, struggling to keep him in place. The man under him of course refused to cooperate, and with sick fascination, Ivan realized just where their bodies connected with each little twitch and spasm. Alfred still after a moment, coming to the same realization.

"Ew, fuck! You're getting hard again?" Alfred hissed, throwing a mean look over his shoulder as Ivan flattened himself to Alfred's back, fitting his body to the backside of Alfred's bare legs. The blond trembled somewhat, feeling a little woozy and… well, shit.

That _was_ kinda hot… Almost getting off, almost killing a new victim, almost getting killed by his almost victim, his almost-killer almost-victim getting hot and bothered over not killing him….

Shit.

"Maybe we can figure something out," Ivan said after a moment, wincing when Alfred glanced over his shoulder again, a sheepish, almost embarrassed look on his face. They stared at each other, before Ivan gripped Alfred arm and yanked on it hard, forcefully flipping the blond over. Alfred let out a soft yelp as his gut continued to gush, his cheeks both flushed and pale as Ivan made him scoot further up on the hood, his hand finding the small of Alfred's back as the other, more-limp hand braced his weight against the car.

"Y-yeah, I…. I'm pretty reasonable that way," Alfred mumbled, the smell of blood finally starting to get to him like it always did. Shit, fuck- this man was dangerous! But, so was he, right? They beth knew it, and they both knew the other knew it. So, what was the harm?

"Maybe we should team up," Ivan purred as the car squeaked and bounced under them, Alfred clutching his back desperately, speared on his cock and moaning softly in his ear. Those blunt nails dug harder into his back, a strained and breathy laugh ghosting across Ivan's flesh.

"You better drive me to a damn hospital first, mister, or I don't think either of us will even have a chance to get another one in…"

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	18. Not Tonight

strolls in with a star bucks. you didn't see anything.

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusFem!Ame

 **Rating:** K+

 **Prompt:** "Well, maybe I could give you a massage?" / request for a tumblr meme. Warnings for vague mentions of past abusive relationships.

* * *

"Sorry, babe, I'm just not in the mood right now," Amelia groaned as she rubbed her temples, her bushy and unkempt brows furrowed in stressed annoyance. Ivan sat next to her on the bed, his hand gently stroking her thigh while his thumb rubbed gentle circles into her plush skin. "I've just got a lot going on and… besides, I doubt you want me to take you to a red version of Niagara Falls."

He snorted a bit at her weak attempt at a joke and leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I understand… Perhaps I can help you in some other way tonight?"

"Look, I appreciate it, but I know whatever you're thinking of will end up in sex and I just… eugh," Amelia grimaced and pried his hand off of her leg, Ivan giving her a crushed look of disappointment.

"Do you think I would disrespect you like that, Melya?" he asked softly, keeping his hands to himself until Amelia would give him her express permission to touch her again. She flinched slightly, realizing she may have been a bit too harsh. But guys would be guys, right?

"I mean, it always happened with all my previous boyfriends, so…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a little bit as she trailed off, starting to feel guilty. But Ivan just gave her that gentle smile again, making sure to give her the space she needed.

"I would never pressure you into anything, Melya. I care far too much about you to do that."

"You… really mean it? No nothing?" Amelia questioned him with a suspicious pout, and then eventually started to relax a bit, resting her head on his strong shoulder with a gentle thud. "Well… my back _has_ been hurting…"

"Perhaps I could give you nice massage?" Ivan offered with a beaming little smile, already wrapping his arm around her to dig his dextrous fingers into her shoulder, eliciting a deep moan from her. She sighed and let her tensions ease as Ivan slowly adjusted their positions, kneeling behind her on the bed as he worked her back and neck like a true gentleman, using her moans and soft whines to guide him into where to work next.

After what must have been a solid forty minutes of pure bliss, Amelia slowly glanced back at him, that guilty look back on her face. "Thanks, I really do appreciate it. You can stop now…" Ivan eased out of his last move and smiled at her, carefully going over his knuckles to crack them all. "So, what… you want a blow job or something?"

"What?" he gasped, genuinely startled when she instantly started to blush.

"As your payment!" she blurted, looking ashamed and frankly nervous. He took in her hunched posture and then suddenly wrapped her up in a hug, earning a soft and confused gasp.

"I told you, you do not have to do that. It was my pleasure to ease your stress. Do not worry so much, if you do not truly want to then I would never make you. Want to watch a movie instead?"

Amelia blushed but at the same time couldn't stop her excited grin afterwards, her heart fluttering in her chest. She hugged Ivan back and nuzzled into him, feeling for once safe in a relationship with someone who actually seemed to respect her for once. "Thanks, bud. A movie sounds great."

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	19. Tell Him

stay in school kiddos

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** Fem!RusFem!Ame

 **Rating:** K

 **Prompt:** "My father thinks you like me. Tell him he's wrong." / request for a meme.

* * *

Anya folded her hands in her lap quietly as she sat across from her best friend. Amelia continued to strongly suck on her juice box straw even when she had thoroughly emptied the little packet. Eventually she pulled it away from her mouth, her juicy lips quirked off to one side. "So, wait, what?"

"My father is very traditional," Anya explained as clearly as she possibly could for the third time, sighing as she started to pick at a chip in her chewed up nails. "He thinks you are being… let us say, a bit too personal with me. He wants to make sure I am not being influenced."

"I still don't get it, hon. You want me to like, tell your dad we aren't friends anymore?" Amelia scowled angrily, pushing her cherry-red gummy glasses higher up her nose when they started to slip. "Cuz that ain't happenin', boo."

"No, I mean," Anya sighed, her posture starting to sag. "He thinks you are a lesbian, and that… well, and that you want to romance me. The idea perturbs him."

"Wait, what?"

"Tell him that you're not a lesbian and that we are only friends, or else he won't let me see you again."

Amelia then crushed her juice box in her tightly clenched fist, suddenly lurching up from her seat hard enough to make her bench fall over. Anya blinked in surprise and looked up at her when Amelia slammed both of her hands down on the table, the whole cafeteria swiveling their heads around to stare at the two of them. "No can do!" Amelia announced with a strong voice, standing up straight before thrusting her hand out, pointing directly at Anya's face. "Because I sure as hell am a lesbian, and I _fully intend_ on romancing you, and I'll scream it right in your dad's face, so he can kiss my gay ass!"

Anya blushed in shocked and flustered surprise, her heart stopping as she stared into her crush's honest and genuine face. Amelia swallowed thickly, her nervousness suddenly very apparent, and Anya realized in that very moment that Amelia truly was the perfect girl for her.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


	20. Choking

Wrote this for my cool dude shounenhorror over on tumblr. Check him out!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** RusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Russia likes getting choked

* * *

"You like that?" America grunted with a sloppy little grin plastered on his face, halfway down Russia's lubed up length and loving every inch of it, the other nation's expression trembly all over. It'd been a while since the last time America had decided to take a ride, and Russia obviously looked pleased to be the one getting serviced. Struggling not to clench his lower half too much, America continued his descent until he bottomed out completely on his lover, Russia stifling a pleasured noise when he finally came to a rest. Feeling rather cocky and eager to be in complete control for once, America leaned in and adjusted his hips a bit, Russia's eyes screwing shut as his eyebrows furrowed in a blissful expression. "You know, I'm gonna ride you till the brink of ecstasy, _Vanya_ , and you're not going to get off until _I_ let you. Got it? You're mine, tonight."

Somehow Russia's cheeks flushed America's favorite color, the red staining his pale skin a beautifully flustered shade. "Aren't I always anyway?" He smiled that coy little smile, tilting his head to one side to slowly bat his lashes. America's face twisted up in a warped version of his earlier smirk, picking up the pace and working Russia over roughly, slamming down as hard as he could to make sure Russia knew exactly what his place was for that night. America was in control, not him! He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and Russia would just have to deal!

 _Maybe suck it_ , America grinned to himself as he watched Russia's face struggle not to twist, rolling his hips with expertise, loving how easily he could unravel the much older nation's composure. Russia let out a strained noise, obviously thoroughly aroused as he reached out with one hand to dig his nails into America's hip, his hand slipped just a little bit under the fabric of his shirt. His other hand pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and mouth, fingers trembling as he used the soft material to muffle any moan. That adorably pathetic look irked America more than he realized, and he found himself yanking Russia's hand away from his face at the same moment he slammed down again.

"Did I tell you you could hide from me?" He snarled bitterly, keeping Russia's arm pinned down as he purposefully slowed his pace, dragging himself up Russia's shaft until the tip just barely stayed inside. Russia arched and bit his lower lip, quickly ducking his chin down and glancing away a moment after. America's nose flared, his lips drawn up in a growl at that shameful look. "What?"

"That... was not what I was doing," Russia shrugged a little, squeezing America's hip as gentle encouragement to keep going. America wasn't having it though, swirling around but not letting any more back inside.

"Yeah? And just what _were_ you doing?"

Russia quirked his lips, his eyes wandering around the room and having an apparently difficult time settling on America's face. "Ah, well... would you like to do it instead?" He eventually settled on asking, looking fairly sheepish. America blinked in surprise, sitting up quickly and sliding all the way down again, getting a little gasp.

"What's that?" America asked, Russia sucking in a deep breath before taking America's hands by the wrists, tugging on them. America watched in shocked surprise as Russia very gently pulled his hands under the loop of his scarf, shuddering beneath America when America's hands settled on his neck.

"Here... go ahead," Russia bit his lower lip and couldn't maintain eye contact, adjusting himself and making America bounce a little bit in the process. America paused, slowly starting to realize just what Russia meant. His mouth opened to ask just in case, but then he remember, oh yeah, he could do whatever the hell he wanted because _he_ was in control.

His hands squeezed tightly around Russia's neck, constricting his airways. Russia's face twisted with pleasure as he arched his head back, his mouth hung open and breathless as America gladly started bouncing again in earnest. Russia struggled a little bit but didn't come anywhere near taking America's hands off of his neck, his hands shaking and trembling in the air around his face.

Oh. _Fuck._

"You like getting choked, big boy?" America taunted, forcefully and roughly riding Russia, earning nothing but a disheveled and pathetic whine of a strained noise, Russia's eyes slowly opening just a little bit to peer out at him.

Oh. _Fuuuuuuuck!_

America's cheeks heated at that undeniably attractive face Russia trusted him and only him with. America could hardly help himself, slamming down one more time and squeezing hard, Russia's last breath coming out as a guttural whine as he spasms underneath America, America's cum spilling across his clothed tummy when everything came all at once to a high.

"Fuck..." America wheezed softly, letting go of Russia's thoroughly wrung out neck. Russia curled up a little and coughed until he could breathe again, slumping into the pillows with a sleepy and slyly satisfied look.

"Heehee, guess I got whatever I wanted, even when you said you wouldn't let me," he teased, licking his lips when Alfred sulked at him, slipping off with a little trail of cum left behind.

"You fucker, you played me..."

"Hm? Did I?" Ivan giggled, his eyes narrow and thoroughly pleased as Alfred pouted for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) or a nice comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
